


Mak's Latin Hetalia Promptaton

by yisusfishus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Anime Settings, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Cardverse, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisusfishus/pseuds/yisusfishus
Summary: Serie de short fics basados en los prompts dados en el mes de Agosto por la administración de Latin Hetalia.





	1. Agua para Café y Chocolate [Coffeeshop AU]

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt 1] Coffeeshop AU  
> [Resumen] Una pequeña vista dentro del día en una pequeña cafeteria.  
> [Personajes] Gemelos México, Colombia; mención Rusia & US

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 1] Coffeeshop AU  
> [Resumen] Una pequeña vista dentro del día en una pequeña cafeteria.  
> [Personajes] Gemelos México, Colombia; mención Rusia & US

La tenue intensidad con la que el sol se hacía sentir le indicó a Itzel, acomodando su ligero chal por el fresco viento que regulaba la temperatura ambiental, que pronto serían las diez de la mañana en un soleado día de otoño. Muy seguramente los clientes pronto comenzarán a emerger de sus casas, vecinas a ellos, y pasear haciendo crujir las hojas bajo sus suelas. Quizás algunos pasarían cerca; logrando que el olor del café y chocolate los adentrará al pequeño establecimiento cerca del parque dentro del sector suburbano.

Tomando su falda en una mano para evitar pisarla y apoyándose en el cartel de pizarrón para descender la chica castaña comenzó a escribir, haciendo uso de sus clases de caligrafía de antaño, la promoción del día. Después mandaría a su hermano a hacer los dibujos acompañantes. De algo tenían que servir las clases de dibujo que el gemelo menor tanto exigió de pequeño. Y si no le diría a su cuñada que lo mandará, Coco sabía cómo hacer que Pedro hiciera sus labores sin rechistar.

¡Bendita sea entre todas las santas!

Quién diría que los 3 terminarían poniendo sus ahorros en una pequeña cafetería en este sector... ¡y de por si les fuera tan bien! Sobre todo poco después de que su hermano y su novia por fin decidieron contraer nupcias. Bueno Pedro siempre había tenido alma de emprendedor, pero su esposa era quien le mantenía con los pies en la tierra en el sector de las ideas.

Además entre el café colombiano y el chocolate mexicano, muchos de los habitantes de la zona tendían a gravitar hacia el negocio y con ellos los tan amados dólares, riéndose para sí misma pronto podría ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarse ese juego de joyas que vio en el mall. Quizás fue una rafaga furtiva o un presentimiento que provocó, luego de abrir sus ojos para evitar al polvo entrar al cerrarlos, que mirara detrás de ella. Y sus ojos se abrieran de sobre manera, para voltearse, terminar de garabatear la promoción y levantarse como resorte para alertar a sus dos socios. 

"¡¡PEDRO, ENCIENDE LOS HORNOS YA!! ¡¡CUÑIS, PREPARA LOS CAFÉS!! ¡¡EL GRINGO YA VIENE Y TRAE AL NOVIO!!", gritó Itzel a todo pulmón, agradeciendo que aún no hubiera nadie en la sala interna del local.

"¿El novio?... hmmm, ¿el ruso?", sin realmente poner atención al chillido de euforia de su hermana, el chico comenzó a tirar leña para alimentar la flama del horno, si el gringo venía de meloso con su pareja, eso significaba una posible cuenta larga y una gran suma de efectivo para ellos. No aminoró su esfuerzo en hacer que las flamas avivaran, y comenzar a ver los preparativos para tener listos los ingredientes de cualquiera de los antojitos que pudieran pedir.

Por el otro extremo, la cafetera era traída a la vida cuando su cuñada favorita (‘su única cuñada’ respondía entre risas la colombiana) comenzaba a hacerse cargo de preparar dos tazas de café para los clientes "consentidos" de la cafetería. Bueno ciertamente el gringo era una figura frecuente en su negocio. El rubio tenía la tendencia de pasar todas sus mañanas laborales por un café americano antes de encaminarse de nuevo a su trabajo o en raras ocasiones ordenaba un latte. Con una sonrisa pícara Coco recordó que cada que pedía un latte el ruso siempre esperaba con un emparedado en mano y el rubio tomaba un sorbo antes de salir para luego besar a su pareja, quien hacía una muesca porque el rubio gustaba hacer el café dulce para molestarlo tan temprano.

Itzel y ella no podían evitar exclamar un "¡B'AAAAW!", y Pedro, con los platos limpios en brazos, era quien les recordaba que tenían que volver a trabajar ("Menos novela, más trabajo señoritas") en esas mañanas apresuradas.

Itzel regresaba para atender los pedidos de comidas; con la ocasional ayuda de Pedro (quien se mantenía entre la caja registradora y tomar órdenes) y Coco estaba al mando del café. Pero siempre se turnaban si uno se encontraba muy ocupado.

Pero lo que ahora apremiaba era que el gringo y el ruso seguramente estaban regresando de una caminata matutina y debían tener hambre. El sonido del vapor finalizaba mientras Coco daba los toques finales en los cafés para los clientes, mientras miraba que su cuñada se encontraba ya sentado a los clientes en la mesa de siempre y platicaba amenamente con ambos sobre su semana. Itzel tenía una aura amigable pero una mente perspicaz para socializar con los clientes. Ambos gemelos aptos para los negocios, pero al menor había que traerlo a la tierra de vez en cuando.

Coco no carecía de eso, pero prefería mantenerse más tranquila con su propio café al margen. Ahora sin embargo, si quería ver esos billetes tenía que poner su mejor sonrisa y acercarse a la mesa con dos tazas humeantes mientras Itzel se disculpaba e ingresaba a la cocina.

"Buenos días caballeros, un café americano para Alfred", Coco asentía al enérgico ‘Thanks!’ de parte del norteamericano y colocaba una cajita de madera con tacitas de crema y sobres de azúcar morena, volteandose hacia la imponente figura del ruso, "Y un café con sorpresa para Iván". Dicho ruso sólo asistían y daba un gracias sútil tomando el asa de su taza de café irlandés para tomar un sorbo.

Catalina dio un salto cuando repentinamente una canasta de panes dulces era colocada en la mesa con su cuñada sonriendo y comentando de la nueva variedad de panes dulces, calientitos y recién salidos del horno justo a tiempo para ellos!

Ciertamente Pedro dio en el clavo levantándose temprano ese día para hornearlos al ver a ambos hombres debatirse internamente pero finalmente tomar algunos de los pequeños bocadillos; e Itzel jugaba con su pluma lista para tomar su orden. Dándole una seña con los ojos a Coco para que fuera a atender a los nuevos clientes que se encontraban curioseando la pizarra con la promoción del día.

Detrás del estante donde Pedro colocaba el resto de los panes dulces, el mexicano no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Tenía un buen negocio, quizás pequeño pero estable; tenía a su esposa, sentando a un nuevo grupo de clientes, y hermana mayor, recomendando platillos ligeros a la pareja, apoyando. Cada uno con su zona de confort y habilidades para esto.

En resumen, tenía una vida buena y tranquila.

Y pronto unos jugosos billetes verdes mientras miraba y no evitaba sonreír al mirar la orden de los novios. Uff, ¡esto iba para largo!


	2. Dos Campanadas [Momento Histórico]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 2] Momento Histórico  
> [Resumen] Pedro e Itzel recuerdan que los pequeños pasos si cuentan y admiran que nunca es tarde para empezar  
> [Personajes] México del Norte & México del Sur
> 
> Basado en experiencias personales en mi servicio social y algunas noticias, haciendo honor al día 3 de octubre de 1921 cuando se fundó la Secretaría de Educacion Pública que llevaría educación gratuita, laica y obligatoria para todos los mexicanos.

El reloj electrónico marcaban las cinco y media a.m.

Un inicio de semana común como cualquier otro para Itzel y Pedro mas la única diferencia era la ubicación, entre las montañas de la sierra por donde los gemelos México se adentraban, aún podía sentirse el fresco de la noche anterior con los tenues rayos y el cielo casi escaso de nubes les otorgando una relajante vista del paisaje. 

Mientras Itzel revisaba que todas las notas y planeamientos que ambos habían revisado la noche anterior después de una semana de planeamiento estuvieran presentes, Pedro dedicaba su atención al camino detrás del volante de la camioneta atento a no pasarse la entrada a la pequeña ciudad a la que se dirigían tan temprano. 

Después de todo sería vergonzoso que los maestros de la clase no estuvieran presentes para saludar a sus alumnos. Pues como era una costumbre desde 1921 que ambos dedicaban una semana al mes a impartir clases a algún colegio público del país.

En este caso la escuela se encontraba entre las montañas por lo que el mexicano no perdió el tiempo para usar su amada 'troca', mientras calentaba el motor gritandole a su hermana que apresurara el paso para no llegar tarde, la fémina se encontraba checando que nada quedara pendiente antes de salir y decirle a su hermano que subiera sus comidas y los materiales para la semana.

Una vez localizada la entrada México del Norte usó la direccional mientras se fijaba que no vinieran autos por ambos lados para dar una vuelta y adentrarse al camino de pedrería que los llevaría a su destino, lo cual mínimo sería una media hora. En estas ocasiones México del Sur estaba agradecida que su hermano tuviera experiencia con este tipo de caminos.

Poco duró el pensamiento cuando la camioneta daba un salto a causa de un hoyo, causando que la mayor se tuviera que agarrar de la puerta.

"¡¡PEDRO, ATENTO AL CAMINO!!"

"¡¡EN ESO ESTOY!!"

Aquello pareció romper el hechizo del silencio en ambos hermanos. Platicando entre ambos al recordar cómo desde el 3 de octubre de 1921 este tipo de aventuras iniciaron. Quién diría que la visión de una sola persona lograría extenderse tanto.

El buen Don José Vasconcelos estaría asombrado hasta dónde había llegado aquel proyecto de ley que una vez presentó en Octubre de 1920: la creación de una Secretaría de Educación Pública a nivel federal, la cual fue concretada con la fundación del edificio de dicha organización en 1921. 

Con ambos gemelos entusiasmados, jóvenes y aún cansados después de la revolución. Sus ojos grandes y brillantes al ver los pilares que llevaría a su población a recibir educación siendo proclamado un derecho para todos los habitantes 3 años antes por la constitución de 1917.

Fue un gran paso para una nación joven que aún tambaleaba en sus primeros pasos hacia el desarrollo. 

No les llevó mucho tiempo hablar con su jefe y convencerle que al ser México en carne, hueso y alma; ambos querían participar aunque fuera en algo mínimo. Y fue así como una semana cada dos mes, tienen permiso de exentarse de sus labores nacionales y dedicarle unas horas a todo aquel que vaya con el deseo de aprender.

Entre recuerdos y risas, porque todas las aventuras siempre tenían un momento para memorar, los gemelos junto al Sol llegaron a destino a las seis a.m. El tiempo justo y necesario para comenzar a descargar y preparar el salón de clases que les fue asignado. Colocando hojas, lápices y plumas en cada pupitre para las lecciones del día; escribiendo sus nombres para presentarse antes los menores ansiosos por aprender. 

Ambos nerviosos como si fuera la primera vez que realizaran dicha tarea. El sentimiento siempre era el mismo en cada nueva escuela; con la esperanza de darle a sus alumnos los conocimientos básicos necesarios para sembrar una semilla. Siendo meta de cada estudiante saber cómo hacerla crecer; Pedro e Itzel sólo proporcionaban uno de los tantos pasos que les encaminará.

Y con el reloj marcando 15 minutos para las siete, los gemelos esperaban sentados frente al escritorio escuchaban a los lejos los sonidos de varios padres y sus hijos más pequeños llegando a la entrada del colegio; algunos niños mayores llegaban en grupos con sus mochilas a cuestas y platicando, adentrándose a sus respectivos salones. Ambos decidieron que era momento de esperar en la puerta para saludar a sus alumnos, sonriendo entre sí para alentarse el uno al otro.

Conforme los minutos pasaban para el inicio de clases, Pedro estrechaba manos con algunos de los padres, mientras Itzel platicaba con algunas madres que se acercaban a conocer a los maestros substitutos de esa semana. Aquellos niños que llegaban solos saludaban rápidamente para ir a tomar asiento y algunos salir antes del toque de campana para saludar a sus amigos de otras aulas. Poco a poco comenzó el salón comenzó a llenarse, Pedro mirando su reloj e Itzel mirando hacia el portón del colegio en espera de alguno que otro niño que viviera a las afueras del pueblo.

A 5 minutos la primera campana sonó alertando que las clases pronto darían inicio.

Pedro entró a contar a los presentes y corroborar que estuvieran todos los enlistados presentes, después de confirmar 3 veces se rasco la cabeza al parecer faltaba un alumno. Suspiro, no era de sorprenderse pues a veces las cosas eran así. Se volteo para hacerle saber a su hermana sin embargo sólo encontró un espacio vacío a donde ella había estado. 

Mirando que los estudiantes estaban más interesados de hablar entre ellos antes del inicio de clases, se aventuró a dar unos pasos lejos del aula y es así como vio a su hermana a un lado de un señor ya mayor, en sus 70 años quizás, caminando hacia el salón. Con la curiosidad ganándole Pedro se acercó donde ambos.

"Pedro, él es Sabino", dijo su hermana lanzando una fugaz mirada a la lista en manos de su hermano.

"Oh... OH!, mucho gusto Don Sabino", dijo el moreno después de estrechar manos y entre ambos ayudaban a su último alumno a pasar el marco de la puerta justo en el momento que el timbre de las siete marcaba el inicio de otro día escolar, para todo aquel que así lo deseara.

El buen Don Vasconcelos estaría definitivamente asombrado de hasta donde su propuesta ha llegado; no había duda que aún falta mucho por hacer y lograr, pero para los gemelos dar pasos pequeño había ayudado a cubrir una gran distancia del ayer al hoy.


	3. Ilustraciones de Carboncillo [Fauna & Flora]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 3] Fauna & Flora  
> [Resumen] Miguel le da una visita sorpresa a Pancho y aprende algo nuevo  
> [Personajes] Ecuador & Perú
> 
> Para este prompt me inspire en unas ilustraciones ‘vintage’ de animales que mi abuelo paterno, que en paz descanse, me obsequió y encontré siendo niña cuando buscaba papel para escribir o dibujar algo.

De todas las cosas que Miguel podría esperar al ser recibido en casa del ecuatoriano era, la de menos imaginada fue encontrar a su vecino con un par de manchas negras en mejilla y frente, en su momento se erizo pensando que se trataban de moretones y estaba por interrogar a Pancho sobre quien se atrevió (su lado autoritario aún latente de su tiempo como colonia), pero al entrecerrar su mirada e inspeccionar a detalle se percató que sólo se trataban de marcas de color: carboncillo para ser más precisos.

Lo cual es verdaderamente curioso; Pancho podría tener muchos animales a su cargo, pero siempre se encargaba de mostrar una imagen pulcra ante todos y eso incluía que los animales a su cargo estuvieran en iguales condiciones a él. Sobre todo cuando se trataba al tener visitantes, el hogar de Ecuador siempre estaba presentable. Para Perú esto era completamente intrigante; para saber la razón y circunstancia de dicho estado. 

Igual Miguel había venido de imprevisto para sorprender a su pareja, como el gran novio atento y cariñoso que sólo él podía ser con Francisco. Aunque ahora en el fresco de la tarde a su espalda y el tenue calor del interior de la casa lo hacía desear entrar de una buena vez.

"¿Y no me invitas a pasar? ¡Curujo!, se está poniendo más oscuro y lúgubre para regresarme a casa", comentó Miguel sonriendo a su novio.

"¡Ah!, claro. Pasa pasa, por favor", dando un par de pasos a la izquierda Ecuador dejó que el peruano se adentrará a su hogar, dejando la oscuridad de la noche detrás de la puerta al cerrarse, "Disculpa el desorden; de haber sabido hubiera acomodado todo"

"... Cuá--?", porque luego de escanear el área Miguel solo admiraba que todo estaba donde correspondía; inclusive los reptiles acompañantes se encontraban retozando en la sala. Todo comprendía una vista muy común en casa de Pancho.

Hasta que notó “el desastre” al que se refería su novio: Ahí en la mesita de la sala se encontraba esparcidos varios lienzos de papel (algunos con manchas negras al igual que en el rostro de Ecuador y otros limpios), algunas tizas de colores pastel o carboncillo, brochas y lápices.

"¡Aaah! No sabía que tenías más hobbies aparte de cuidar de un zoológico", Miguel dio un paso alejándose de la endemoniada lagartija llamada Humberto cuando éste hacía ademán de encorvarse para darle un latigazo al sentirse ofendida. El peruano le sacaba la lengua mientras tomaba una de las muchas ilustraciones entre sus dedos, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva al ver los trazos del dibujo, "¡Momento!, ¿¡desde qué años, día, hora, minuto y segundo sabes dibujar así!? ¡¡Esto parece que debería pertenecer a una galería de arte!!"

"No es para tanto", en su asiento nuevamente Francisco tomaba el bloc de hojas que previamente había utilizado y pidiéndole alegremente a Humberto que se relajara retomó el dibujo. Miguel levantó una ceja al mirar como la lagartija nuevamente se acomodaba en un tronco falso, jurando casi que el reptil tomaba una pose de victoria como alguna vez todos ellos hicieron cuando eran retratados al final de sus guerras de independencia. ¿Acaso la lagartija estaba brillando con orgullo?, "Pero para responder tu pregunta, hmmm... fue un pasatiempo que tomé poco después de ver los dibujos de Darwin sobre las Galápagos y su teoría de la evolución con los pinzones"

¡CLARO!

¡Eso debería ser tan obvio!

"¡Duh!", haciendo chiste de su laguna mental provocó que Pancho le acompañara riendo con él, "¿Entonces sólo decidiste que harias lo mismo?"

"En ese entonces yo era una pequeña colonia fácilmente impresionable... así que si; decidí que lo haría yo también", mientras el sonido del lápiz era lo único que se escuchaba de fondo entre ambos con el boceto tomando forma Pancho continuó relatando acerca de su hobby, "Y no fue fácil, me frustraba muchas veces cuando intentaba dibujar en aquel entonces y no se veían para nada como en esos dibujos"

"¡Túuuuu! ¿Frustrado y enojado? Válgame el señor, yo no te críe así"

"No empieces Miguel Alejandro"

Con Humberto la lagartija ("Iguana verde", corregía Ecuador) aún posando en su tronco como un valiente héroe de leyendas reptilianas, Perú escuchaba atentamente a su pareja sobre cómo comenzó como autodidacta del dibujo.

Como tuvo que vencer su timidez y preguntarle todo aquel que tuviera oficio en el dibujo sobre consejos y lecciones; como a veces también pedía permisos especiales para acompañar a todos los naturalistas, biólogos, botánicos y hasta arqueólogos de permitirle ir con ellos. Además de continuar puliendo sus habilidades día a día en el dibujo de la naturaleza hasta lograr el nivel que tiene hoy, pero en años recientes ya no era tan necesario.

"Pero recientemente con las cámaras de video y fotográficas, ya no es tan necesario llevar alguien que registre de esta manera", Miguel se tapaba la boca discretamente al notar como Pancho al estar tan concentrado al dibujar permitía que la punta de su lengua se asomara de entre sus labios, muy cerca de la comisura. Al estar concentrado ahora en usar el carboncillo sobre el boceto ya terminado; dejando las puntas de sus dedos negras, "Así que para no perder el toque, practicó en casa con ellos"

"Mmmmm, un día te pedíré que me hagas un retrato"

"No, imposible ja ja"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡OH VAMOS PANCHOOOOOO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO?!"

"Errrrrrrr...", Ecuador pareció murmurar algo detrás del bloc, pero el sureño no le entendió.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué dijiste?", era de las pocas veces que el peruano veía a su vecino del norte avergonzado de algo, "Vamos, no me reiré, suéltalo"

"Nosoymuybuenoconlaanatomíahumana"

"¿Perdón?", Miguel miró a Pancho suspirar y enfocar su mirada en él atentamente y voltearse hacia su modelo haciendo un ademán a Humberto que había terminado y mostrarle el dibujo terminado como quien le muestra a un cliente el producto final esperando aprobación. La cual fue dictaminada positiva con un cabeceo de la lagartija.

"Todos mis temas para dibujar, que te digo... siempre fueron animales y plantas; uno que otro edificio o paisaje", Pancho le pasaba un cuadernillo a Miguel mientras este hojeaba corroborando lo dicho, "Así que humanos... tsk, no son mi fuerte ja ja; no querrás un dibujo mal hecho de mi parte", con una sonrisa nerviosa Pancho se rascaba detrás del cuello intentando ocultar su mirada del peruano.

Cabe decir que un corazoncito emergió de Miguel ante esta muestra de vulnerabilidad del ecuatoriano. Un pensamiento de 'Cásate conmigo ahora mismo' revoloteando, pero sacudió la cabeza almacenando dicha meta para un futuro no muy lejano, yep.

"¡Pero si eso se arregla fácil!", Pancho volteo a mirar al peruano que ya había adoptado ese aire autoritario de antaños cuando era un virreinato, "Yo seré tu modelo y verás que en tiempo récord sabrás dibujar humanos"

"No tienes que molestarte"

"No no, ¡yo insisto! Es más comencemos desde ya"

"¿Cómo? ¡¿Ahora?!"

"Si si si, nos vamos a tu recamara..."

"Migu--", sin tiempo de poder llamarle la atención, ambos países voltearon hacia el sonido de algo raspando contra el suelo para ver a Gapi dándole empujones a su tazón que se encontraba vació de comida. Logrando que Pancho se levantara como resorte y al mirar el reloj de pared, "¡¡OLVIDÉ PONER LA ALARMA DE LA CENA!! ¡DAME UNOS MINUTOS MIGUE AHORA REGRESO!"

"Aquí me pienso quedar y ¡la oferta sigue en pie!", Perú sólo sonrió al mirar que Ecuador se retiraba a la cocina con un ligero rubor, pero al sentir que era observado volteo para encontrarse con Humberto, "Y tú... ¿qué miras lagartija?"

El sonido de un latigazo resonó en la sala y llegó a oídos de Pancho que se encontraba colocando las porciones de comida para cada una de sus criaturas.

"¡¡PANCHO TU LAGARTIJA ME QUIERE MATAR!!

Otro sonido producto del latigazo de la cola de dicha 'lagartija' resonó.

"¡¡PAAAAAAAANCHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Iguana verde, Miguel. Humberto es una iguana verde"

"¡¡IGUAL ME QUIERE MATAR!!"

Con un suspiro Pancho tomó dos tazones de comida para Gapi y Humberto; e intentar calmar a ambos residentes antes que comenzaran una guerra en su sala.


	4. Espectacular [Magia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 4] Fantasía o Magia  
> [Resumen] Porque para Julio nadie podía ser más espectacular que Daniel de Irala  
> [Personajes] Bolivia & Paraguay. Menciones variadas de otros paises.
> 
> Puede tomarse como pieza “acompañante” en el mismo universo que Ilustraciones de Carboncillo.
> 
> Dato curioso sobre su servidora: tomé clases de trucos de magia cuando iba a la universidad. Y al ver este prompt, mi mente vólo directamente a esos tiempos; curioso considerando como mucha gente que conozco esta yendose por AUs lol

La primera vez que sucedió Julio no prestó la suficiente atención en el momento. Era el típico asado en casa de la nación anfitriona después de las charlas entre los representantes de sus respectivas tierras. Alguien había pedido fuego para encender el carbón (muy posiblemente el argento) y Dani se levantó alegre del asiento a un costado del boliviano, quien tenía una soda en mano mirando la escena desenvolviéndose frente suyo: con un ademán de mano una pequeña flama apareció en la mano dominante del paraguayo y con la otra cuidaba que no se extinguiera antes de dejarle caer entre los carbones que comenzaron a arder.

No fue hasta que regresó en su casa alistandose para dormir, en el momento que escupía la pasta dental en su lavabo, que la duda se albergó en su mente: ¿En qué momento Dani había tomado una caja de cerillos para ese preciso momento? La intriga lo mantuvo repasando todas las acciones de Paraguay durante la velada. 

Nunca le vió tomar o cargar con una cajetilla consigo. Ni antes, ni durante y ni después del hecho.

La segunda vez que sucedió fue durante una amena charla en una cafetería: Bolivia apenas había tocado su bebida en ese momento cuando Uruguay aparentemente se había quedado corto de cambio y antes de poder rebuscar una moneda en su bolso (porque no había otra manera de llamar a lo que usaba en ese momento el uruguayo), Daniel ya le estaba ofreciendo una moneda en un santiamén, con su brazo estirado por sobre su hombro, la misma moneda con la que había estado jugando en su mano contraria segundos antes. 

Esa noche Julio miraba muy atentamente cada poro de su techo mientras intentaba aclarar en qué momento la moneda salto de la mano dominante de Dani, que se encontraba sobre la mesa, hacia los dedos de la mano contraria levantada en el aire.

Cabe decir que el boliviano nuevamente pasó gran parte de la noche sin poder conciliar sueño.

La tercera vez que sucedió Bolivia fue partícipe directo: se encontraba hablando con su hermano y su reciente pareja, aunque la conversación había tomado un giro hacia un sermón cuando Perú comenzó a exigir saber qué había desayunado; o quizás solo fue su mente jugando a sí mismo una broma. Aun recordaba todas esas ocasiones como colonias en las que el mayor se había tomado muy en serio el cuidado de quienes quedaron dentro de su virreinato. Aparentemente su vecino sureño se encontraba cerca y sintiendo la tensión (al igual que el novio de su hermano) se apareció entre ellos de sorpresa pidiéndoles a los hermanos que pensaran un número.

Julio había quedado ligeramente asombrado (y un tantito asustado) cuando Daniel fácilmente había leído sus mentes al dar sus respuestas. Pancho tuvo que tomar de los hombros a su hermano para irse a su cita después que el paraguayo había logrado acertar en cada intento que su hermano había pedido repetición. En ocasiones Miguel se rehusaba a darse por vencido, pero aquello desvió la atención del menor de los hermanos.

Sólo que en esa ocasión mientras se encontraba observando el techo con su música, usando audífonos al ser tarde, que se decidió que la siguiente vez que viera a su recién proclamado novio, sin dejarse sorprender le preguntaría desde cuando ha estado haciendo trucos de magia de manera tan natural.

Porque Julio quería ser mejor pareja y un buen paso sería preguntarle a Dani sobre sus hobbies.

Y es por esa razón que ahora se encontraba escaneando el parque donde el grupo de naciones sureñas se encontraban tomando sus bebidas de preferencia para disfrutar del fin de semana. Perfecta ocasión porque usualmente su novio hacía sus trucos con audiencia. Y cabe decir que Paraguay estaba en una de las tantas bancas mientras merendaba una copa de fruta con yogurt. 

Ni tardo ni perezoso la nación boliviana apartó rápidamente su lugar colocando su jugo de naranja en el asiento adyacente al chico de ojos verdes que sonreía saludando como era costumbre. Ambos aún muy nuevos a muestras de cariños públicas (aunque no se podía decir eso cuando estaba en privado).

"¿Cómo lo haces?", preguntó Julio después de unos minutos de silencio mientras ambos disfrutaban de sus respectivo tentempiés, su respuesta fue una mirada confundida de su pareja, "los trucos de magia. Lo haces ver todo tan natural y fluido... como, como si realmente tuvieras poderes supernaturales", aparentemente fueron las palabras correctas porque la mirada de Daniel se iluminó.

"Pero Mita'i, un mago no puede revelar sus secretos", si la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su novio bastó para que Bolivia se sintiera el más dichoso de entre todas las naciones, el guiño que le acompañó casi logró que su corazón quisiera escapar de su pecho. Bueno también en parte se debió a la carta que apareció en mano de su novio de manera espontánea después de un leve chasquido.

"... No, es en serio ¿cómo?", con mirada de incredulidad y rectificando que efectivamente la carta era real y sólida, Julio escuchaba atento como Daniel le contaba cómo nació su amor por los trucos de magia después de asistir a un evento de ilusionistas y magos locales. El boliviano podía ver la efusividad y alegría con la que su vecino sureño contaba cada detalle de su camino para convertirse en el mago que era hoy. 

La sonrisa que comenzó a surcar los labios de Bolivia no pudo ser evitada ni aun con su mayor autocontrol. Paraguay se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió una mano sobre la propia, que reposaba sobre la mesa, y volteó hacia su acompañante que le miraba intensamente (y con variadas promesas de matrimonio en la punta de su lengua). Sin embargo fue algo muy distinto lo que surgió de sus labios.

"¿Cómo es que eres tan espectacular?"

La reacción procedente del paraguayo sería de las memorias que Julio siempre conservaría en su mente: casi instantáneamente contempló al rubor esparcirse por el rostro de su novio, especialmente alrededor de sus mejillas, mientras su boca tomaba una forma algo distorsionada al balbucear intentando responderle y aquellos bonitos ojos olivo expandiéndose de la sorpresa. El cuadro era completado de manera armoniosa con el juego de sombra y luz que proporcionaban las hojas de los árboles donde se encontraban la zona de mesas.

"N-no, es sólo un pasatiempo, nada tan increíble"

"Refuto lo que dices y lo reemplazó con mi realidad"

"Juuuuulioooooo"

"Daniel"

El boliviano supo que había ganado cuando Daniel se llevaba su mano libre hacia su rostro sonrojado y volteaba hacia todos lados menos a su novio.

"Yo tambien tengo un par de trucos bajo mi manga", exclamó orgulloso Bolivia logrando su cometido de atraer la atención de la nación sureña.

"A-ah, ¿sí?", aparentemente Paraguay creía que tendría una oportunidad de escape, mientras regresaba su atención a su novio, quien extendía su mano. Flexionando sus dedos dando a entender que requería de su otra mano para dicho truco, que entregó sin dudar.

La visión de Daniel cambió repentinamente de estar mirando sus manos entrelazadas para encontrarse boca arriba observando el cielo soleado antes de que su campo de visión fuera invadido por el color caoba cuando Julio se inclinaba para besarle luego de aprisionarlo contra su regazo, sin importarle los silbidos y burlas amistosas de las otras naciones presentes.

Ó eso creyó él…

El golpe repentino de una bandeja contra la banca donde se encontraban sentados les alertó de dos nuevas presencias, intuyendo claramente de quienes se trataban. Confirmando efectivamente al voltear sobre su hombro luego de terminar el beso, dándole un rápido y fugaz toque de labios a continuación (tenía que hacer contar todo), que se trataba de los primos.

"Che, pero que es lo que tenemos aquí"

"Ugh... hey Dani", Julio no se encontraba de humor para esto, "¿no tienes por ahí un truco para hacer desaparecer a tus primos?"

"Mita'i, luego es por esto que no quieren que esté contigo", un ligero jalón de una de sus mejilla lo distrajo momentaneamente, y entre risas Dani sonreía a sus primos a modo de relajar la situación.

"Creí que ya estaba dado por hecho que yo soy la mala influencia", un sonido de afirmación por parte del paraguayo fue su única respuesta entre risas, "¿y si te muestro otro truco?"

Pero antes de recibir respuesta alguna, Julio había logrado tomar a Daniel en sus brazos a modo nupcial. Tomando impulso y alejándose rápidamente de la escena del crimen con ambos rubios aún sorprendidos por su plan de escape para reaccionar segundos después exigiendo que les regresará a su primo en ese mismo instante. Pero entre la risa contagiosa de su novio y los latidos de su corazón lo último que la nación sureña sería regresar ahí.

No, Julio se rehusaba a dejar ir a alguien tan espectacular con Daniel de su lado.


	5. De Fin a Principio [Fin del Mundo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 5] Fin del Mundo  
> [Resumen] Porque en el Fin del Mundo se daba el principio de todo para Martín y Manuel.  
> [Personajes] Argentina & Chile
> 
> Puede tomarse como pieza acompañante en el mismo universo que Ilustraciones de Carboncillo & Espectacular.
> 
> Dato curioso: Este día resulto ser peligroso para mi con dos cortes en cada mano. Pero lo logré! Y verán que yo no puedo hacer cosas serías ROFL

Manuel supo desde el instante que aceptó la oferta del argentino que las cosas no serían fáciles. Y es así como ahora se encontraba con Martín dándole golpecitos en la mejilla con cuatro de sus dedos para levantarlo diciendo su nombre de manera insistente. Al inicio de manera suave casi temeroso que el chileno decidiera saltar como resorte y reclamarle; pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar confianza en el hecho que su huésped estaba muy cansado para ello.

Chile soltó un gruñido en respuesta mientras tomaba la sabana para intentar ocultarse de la molesta presencia del rubio, sin embargo eso pareció alentar más a Argentina y con un leve hundimiento en el colchón dio a entender que se había sentado a un lado del castaño para ahora comenzar a sacudirlo repetitivamente contra el colchón.

"¿¡Qué!?", fue la respuesta grave de un gruñido empapado en sueño que dio el ocupante de la cama cuando finalmente abría uno de sus ojos, notando como el sol se colaba entre las cortinas entreabiertas de la habitación del hotel donde se hallaban.

"Che, arriba. Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer", la reacción que recibió el argento fue Chile volteandose dándole la espalda y enterrándose más entre las sábanas. El rubio al ver la respuesta sólo bufó.

Bien, si eso era lo que Manuel quería.

Dos horas después, aún a tiempo para cada una de sus actividades que el rubio había planeado, la nación castaña se encontra refunfuñando mientras caminaba a un lado de su vecino.

"No te pongas así, vos tuviste la culpa", dijo el argentino con una actitud nada culpable.

"Eso no es pretexto para tratar a un invitado así", refuto el chileno mientras Argentina sólo sonreía.

"Sos fuerte, sobrevivirás"

"Huevón", Manuel aún no podía creer que el rubio simplemente tomó impulso y le salto encima para levantarlo. Dado que no lo había previsto en lo absoluto, apenas sintió como algo caía encima suyo y le hundía más contra la cama, que rechino ante el peso extra, logrando que su primera reacción fuera lanzar un grito distorsionado. Eso logró que el argentino rodará de encima de él, sosteniéndose el estómago con un brazo, riendo libremente ocultando las lágrimas de risa que salían con su brazo libre, "A ver si a ti también te gustan que te levanten de manera tan brusca un día de estos"

"Hmmm, hmmm", Martín no pudo evitarlo estaba demasiado feliz como para tomar en serio las amenazas de su vecino. Al menos no ahora que se encontraban en una cita de cinco días después que Manuel aceptará la invitación de disfrutar juntos una semana, muy lejos del ajetreo de sus deberes.

Cabe decir que Argentina no lo había previsto; quizás porque aún estaba completamente efusivo debido a su reciente relación sentimental, no tenían mucho tiempo saliendo juntos y Manuel a veces aún era un rompecabezas para entender. Por lo que una cita (o varias) pareció la mejor acción.

Por lo que cuando Chile le miró, por encima de la carpeta que ocultaba parte de su rostro, casi de manera indescriptible y suspiró retirando su escudo de papel; el país andino no supo en qué momento había contenido la respiración hasta que su novio sonrió de manera traviesa y haciendo halago de sus dotes dramáticos lanzó otro suspiro, esta vez exagerando, diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo pero si realmente todo estaba pagado él encantando tomaría el sacrificio de acompañarle para que no se sintiera solo.

Martín sintió su pecho agitarse por la risa baja que exhaló antes de regresar la sonrisa al chileno. Luego de arreglar los detalles de donde y cuando se verían para partir a su destino, el rubio decidió ser temerario y darle un suave toque de labios en la mejilla. 

Seguido de levantar su brazo entre risas, cuando las demás naciones presentes en la junta volteaba curiosos ante el sonido, con apenas un esfuerzo real de cubrirse cuando el chileno con el rostro rojo (aún no acostumbrado a ser cariñoso) usaba la carpeta de manera casi juguetona mientras le exigía a su actual pareja que regresará a trabajar y dejara de andar posponiendo sus deberes.

Claramente los demás fingieron no ver la sonrisa que Manuel portó por unos segundos antes de voltearse hacia ellos con una mirada confusa, expresando un claro 'Qué'.

"¡Es el fin del mundo!", exclamó alguien que ahora no importaba a Martín mientras se preparaba un mate en la mesa de snacks, "¿Desde cuando Martín y tú son tan... unidos?"

"¿Eh?, Pensé que lo sabían... llevamos saliendo 3 meses", Chile no estuvo preparado cuando todos exclamaban en sorpresa.

"¡En hora buena!"

"¡Por fin!"

"¡Bueno ya lo venía venir!"

"Vaya que son rápidos, ya tan pronto la luna de miel"

El resto de la reunión pasó entre chisme, chiste y Manuel fuertemente enfocado en continuar para terminar sus labores como países, para que dejara de ser el tema de atención.

Pero ahora en el presente Argentina miraba el panfleto que había tomado del hotel la noche anterior después de regresar de juerga con su novio, no queriendo desperdiciar ningún segundo juntos. Por lo que el resto del día pasó entre paseos y comidas en el destino elegido por el andino siendo la ciudad de Ushuaia.

Mejor conocida como la ciudad del Fin del Mundo.

Los primeros días fueron destinados para viajar en el tren del Fin del Mundo para concluir en explorar el Parque Nacional Tierra del Fuego, además de contemplar el Faro del Fin del Mundo en barco y de visitar el museo Marítimo junto a la famosa cárcel de dicha localidad. Y ahora en su último día juntos de su larga cita, ambos habían decidido sólo disfrutar un día tranquilo y turistear a su alrededores además de visitar Playa Larga más tarde.

Por lo tanto ahora se encontraban caminando por el puerto de la ciudad, Martín llenando sin esfuerzo el silencio entre ambos con Manuel aportando ocasionalmente en la charla. Un ambiente nuevo pero no menos familiar para ambos: con Martín sonriendo a su pareja, tomándole de la mano a tiempos, soltando dicha extremidad cuando efusivamente mostraba alguna nueva atracción al chileno, quien sonreía tenuemente a su pareja.

Era una paz relativa que Argentina estaba disfrutando hasta el momento en que Chile se detuvo de golpe y volteó a verle, con una expresión que el argento tenía tiempo no admiraba en su rostro: su pareja estaba relajada y en un modo juguetón.

"Weón, ¿no es aquí el momento donde me besas?", si Manuel estaba yendo por el elemento sorpresa claramente lo logró porque al voltearse hacia su novio Martín no calculó bien la distancia de su pie con el borde del puerto y lo siguiente que Martín pudo sentir fue una brisa mientras caía. El castaño cambiando su expresión a una de sorpresa cuando el sonido de algo rompiendo el agua se escuchó, "Martín, ¡Huevón! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!"

"¿¡YO!? ¡Qué pensabas vos para decirme eso en este lugar!", replicó el más alto después de resurgir de entre las aguas frías y comenzar a nadar hacia uno de los embarcaderos para salir del agua con la nación chilena trotando hacia él por el puerto. 

Algunos de los lugareños y turistas acercándose preguntando si se encontraba bien. En su caída había golpeado de rebote algunas piedras, pero lentamente la audiencia se dispersó una vez comprobado que no había daños mayores. Cabe decir que apenas estuvo a su alcance, Argentina capturó a Chile en sus brazos para cobrar la oferta de un beso.

Martín sabía no desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

Luego de ser revisado y confirmar que sólo serían unos moretones como resultado, fueron despachados para que Martín volviera a su habitación compartida y cambiarse las ropas húmedas. Una vez listo se dirigieron a la playa como tenían planeado para ver el atardecer.

El trayecto no tomó mucho con ambos varones platicando riéndose una vez ya pasado el susto del clavado del argentino mientras arribaban a su destino. Una caminata a lo largo de la atracción natural sería lo mejor para terminar esta cita.

"Te vas a caer", comentaba Manuel admirando a su novio rubio subirse a unas rocas que estaban sobre el nivel del agua, "Si te caes, no digas que no te lo advertí"

"Che, ¿dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?", reía Martín al dar brincos para adentrarse más.

"Controlado por mi sentido común… de que te vas a caer", reía Manuel mirando al rubio usando sus brazos para mantener su equilibrio entre saltos. El agua salpicando sus pantalones al aterrizar en una roca desde otra, "Además no voy a meterme ahí sólo porque quieres que tu proposición de matrimonio sea más romántica"

Una vez más Manuel apretó la quijada intentando no sentir el dolor ajeno cuando en su asombro ante lo dicho Martín nuevamente perdió su sentido de cálculo al buscar soporte en la siguiente roca, lo cual concluyó con el argentino una vez más sumergido en agua. Aunque ahora a menor profundidad sólo bastó que se sentara en el suelo tosiendo para regresar una vez más al reino terrestre.

Pero en esos segundo mirando el cielo del ocaso tomando sus coloraciones más oscuras, Martín recordó.

'¿Y te gusto?'

'Si..'

'¿Qué tanto?'

'Hasta el fin del mundo'

Fue un momento fugaz cuando todavía eran colonias, un joven Virreinato y Capitanía riendo bajo la mesa después de una cena (posiblemente durante una de las tantas visitas de España) pero ahora todo tenía sentido...

Martín escuchó el salpicar del agua deslumbrado a alguien aproximándose mientras él se enderezaba, tosiendo la poca agua que logró escabullirse entre sus labios. Encontrándose con Manuel con su pantalón doblado hasta sus rodillas, su calzado esperandolos en la orilla, y tendiendole la mano entre risas y exclamaciones de cómo él tenía razón.

Manuel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió el tirón y por segunda vez la tensión superficial del agua fue rota por un cuerpo cayendo. Aunque a diferencia de Martín, medio cuerpo del chileno cayó sobre el regazo del rubio y cualquier protesta en labios del castaño murió cuando su novio le tomo del rostro para besarle nuevamente.

Porque aquí en Ushuaia, en el mismo Fin del Mundo, se daba el Principio de Todo.


	6. Algo entre Nosotros [Almas Gemelas]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 6] Almas Gemelas  
> [Resumen] Sebástian y Luciano contemplan en una mañana tranquila de invierno.  
> [Personajes] Brasil & Uruguay.
> 
> Puede tomarse como pieza acompañante en el mismo universo que Ilustraciones de Carboncillo, Espectacular & De Fin a Principio.
> 
> Decidí no irme por los AUs pero el sentido más ‘poético’ de la frase.  
> Disfruten! :D

En una fría mañana con los rayos tenue provenientes del Sol dejando de un rastro cálido a su paso, una radio en medio de una mesa volvía a la vida cuando el mecanismo de su alarma marcaba que eran las seis de la mañana en punto. Dicho aparato sintoniza una estación local mientras el locutor saludaba a los radioescuchas como todas las mañanas antes de que el volumen fuera modulado por uno de los dueños del departamento.

Dando un bostezo y cubriendo su boca Sebastián retiraba su mano de la perilla que controla el volumen de la radio, aún en sus pijamas se dirigió a su destino en la cocina. Sacó de su despensa el café y filtro; después de comprobar que el nivel de agua era el necesario hizo andar la cafetera. 

El sonido del viento golpeando contra el cristal de la ventana le recordó que el invierno estaba haciendo gala de su presencia. 

Mientras esperaba por el café regresó a su habitación a buscar las ropas que vestiría el día de hoy. No tardó más de unos minutos por elegir su atuendo y trasladarse hacia el baño para tomar una ducha cálida matutina.

El café había comenzado a gotear en su ausencia y expandir su aroma mordaz, llegando a todos los rincones de su pequeño hogar. Dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la habitación donde una montaña de sábanas parecía cobrar vida moviéndose un poco en sí.

La radio había comenzado a entonar una bossa nova mientras Sebastián que se encontraba dentro del baño, con espejos empañados y vapor en el ambiente, tomaba la secadora de cabello comenzando su labor de pasar sus dedos entre las hebras castaño claro para secarlas gradualmente con el aire expulsado por la máquina. Cuando la música llegó a sus oídos el uruguayo comenzó a tararear continuando con su labor de hacerse presentable.

Dos brazos le rodearon repentinamente y un par de labios curvados en una sonrisa se posaron contra su nuca depositando un beso casi imperceptible, la figura morena de su pareja brasileña difuminada en el espejo lleno de vapor. Pero lejos de molestarle, Uruguay simplemente continuo tarareando y escuchando cuando Brasil decidió acompañarle, meciendo a ambos lentamente de izquierda a derecha.

Empezaron una rutina muy usual entre ellos: con Luciano separándose de su novio al finalizar una estrofa, cepillarse los dientes y sin preámbulo entrar a la ducha; refrescar tanto rostro como su cuerpo. Sin notar la mano que juguetonamente aparente entre las cortinas del baño y cambiaba el agua caliente a fresca, no fría, pero lo suficiente para que el moreno diera un respingo y llamará la atención a Sebastian.

Entre risas el brasileño salió de la ducha sin cubrirse (no existían sentimientos de vergüenza a causa de eso entre ellos) y sacudir sus cabellos como si se tratase de un cachorro; ante el reproche risueño del castaño oriental que iba a empapar todo el baño. Y proceder a colocarle una toalla sobre su cabeza; masajeando para secarle por unos minutos (con una nueva canción de fondo: un bolero en español) antes que su pareja tomara cargo de dicha tarea.

Entonces Uruguay se enfocó de vuelta en encontrar su crema para peinar que su acompañante le entregó al encontrarlos en el extremo opuesto del lavabo. Y por su parte Brasil sintió a Uruguay ponerle en la mano el desodorante que estaba buscando. Una vez listos, ambos se encaminaron hacia la habitación.

Sebastian luciendo las ropas que eligió momentos antes y Luciano buscando ropas en su mitad del closet compartido. Aún se sentía el frío del invierno y decidieron al mirar el cielo grisáceo que no estaría mal compartir un poco de calor hogareño.

Brasil pasó a la cocina donde la radio, que se encontraba descansando sobre la barra de la cocina, subiendo el volumen a un nivel que les permita un buen ambiente si ambos países se hallaban en un silencio cómodo pero tampoco impedía conversaciones si uno de los dos estaba en el humor de platicar y ser escuchado.

El moreno dio un bostezo pero sonrió al ser presentado con una humeante taza de café y sentir a su pareja uruguaya sentarse a su lado mientras ambos disfrutaban de la bebida caliente. 

"Obrigado"

El primero en romper el silencio, con una suave balada de fondo, fue Sebastian.

"Vos crees que...", comenzó mientras daba un suave soplido al vapor de su taza, "es esto lo que los humanos se refieren cuando dicen que encontraron a su alma gemela"

"¿Que coisa?", mirándole fijamente al posar su taza aún llena en la barra.

"Lo que tenemos... sé que hay algo entre nosotros", tomando un sorbo Uruguay depositó su taza a un lado de la de la nación amazónica y volteo a verle, "No sé cómo explicarlo Lu, simplemente lo siento... aunque como naciones suene tonto"

"Eu entendo", Sebastián parpadeó y sostuvo su mirada antes los ojos marrones de su novio, "Eu também me siento assim"

"¿Es difícil describirlo, no?", un cabeceo le alentó a continuar, "A veces es como si... no necesitara explicarte todo para que me entiendas, que no siempre vamos a compartir los mismo puntos de vista en general pero sí en ciertos temas importantes para ambos. Que sabemos cómo llegar a compromisos entre ambos", continuó sintiéndose más cómodo con su vecino, "y se que me siento en paz y confianza contigo"

"E nós somos atraentes", eso logró que Sebastián riera sin preocupación.

"Por supuesto", sin saber en qué momento sus rostros se habían acercado y como si fuera la primera vez, como hace tanto siglos atrás, juntaron sus labios en un suave y tímido beso, mientras el sonido de la radio y del viento entonaban una sinfonía sólo para ellos.

Ya que en ese instante Sebastián y Luciano sabían que eran afortunados de encontrar a su alma gemela en el otro.


	7. Para su Deleite [Fanservice]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 7] NSFW o Fanservice  
> [Resumen] Porque siempre nos atrae algo de sobre manera en nuestras parejas.  
> [Personajes] Principales: Brasil, Argentina, Paraguay & Perú. Menciones varios y muchas ships.
> 
> Puede tomarse como pieza acompañante en el mismo universo que Ilustraciones de Carboncillo, Espectacular, De Fin a Principio & Algo entre Nosotros.
> 
> PD: yo tengo mi propia version de Guatemala (al de la comunidad) por lo que deje ambigüo su personaje.

Daniel se preguntaba cómo había terminado en esta situación tan absurda se suponía era una salida casual entre los países americanos, algo que suelen hacer para mantenerse al tanto de los demás fuera temas del trabajo; para que las parejas puedan verse unas horas y planear salidas más íntimas entre ellos y los amigos ponerse al día. Pero por azares del destino luego de separarse de Julio; quien traería sus helados, para apartar una de las tantas mesas redondas de la heladería elegida, su primo Martín enfrascado en una de sus típicas discusiones sobre cualquier banalidad con Luciano tomaron asientos a cada extremo suyo dejándolo en una situación de mediador improvisado. 

Y aparentemente uno de los temas que tocaron llamó la atención de Miguel (quien también buscaba una mesa) que tomó asiento a un costado del argentino. Dani intuyo que Francisco, Manuel y Sebastián tenían la tarea de traer las ordenes de sus parejas y las propias en esa ocasión.

Al menos nada había escalado aún…

“Vos no sabés nada, por su puesto que cuando se trata del atractivo físico de tu pareja las piernas son mejor de lo mejor”, comentaba el rubio del grupo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

“¡Pero qué dices! Los potos son lo mejor”, el peruano refuto rapidamente dandole golpes rápidos a la mesa con su palma extendida para llamar la atención hacia él.

Bueno eso le pasa por hablar tan pronto...

Al menos ahora Dani sabía lo que había atraído al peruano a la mesa. Y mientras se hundía más su lugar intentando pasar desapercibido supo de dónde había surgido esta charla: hace unos meses durante una cita doble los gemelos mexicanos fueron entrevistados sorpresivamente en su propia capital y aparentemente el video fue subido posteriormente a las redes sociales del canal, así que todos los países americanos habían sido testigos de la ocasión cuando el entrevistador tomando por sorpresa a los varones les había dado la siguiente pregunta.

“Bueno chicos díganos, ¿qué parte del cuerpo o acción para su deleite que más le gusta de sus parejas?”, había dicho el comentador muy animado al ver las caras algo avergonzadas del grupo, “¡Andenle sin pena!”

“Al besarnos me gusta cuando Itzel muerde mis labios”, para sorpresa del grupo fue Guatemala quien respondió después de un rato de silencio, logrando que su novia mexicana tomara una coloración rosácea del rostro antes de reírse y tomar la palabra para responder que le encantaba cuando su pareja le besaba en el cuello después de recorrer el largo de su brazo con varios besos.

El reportero les dio una alegre felicitación a la pareja antes de voltearse a donde el gemelo varón y Catalina se encontraban sentados.

“Bueno… me encanta cuando estamos solo en la casa y se pone a bailar”, respondió el mexicano con una sonrisa mientras Colombia se encontraba comiendo un pedazo de tiramisú, “Me gustan mucho tus caderas moviéndose al son de la música”, un reproche juguetón por parte de la colombiana y ella respondía que le encantaba cuando le besaba detrás de su oído al abrazarla.

Después de un par de frases cordiales más y desearles un buen día la entrevista cambio de escena a otra pareja desconocida.

“Naaah yo prefiero el cuello, especialmente la nuca”, y ahora Paraguay se encontraba de vuelta al presente al escuchar al brasileño (con un acento al hablar español) adentrándose al tema también con una sonrisa superior dirigida a ambos, “sobre todo cuando Sebas se pone una gargantilla… aunque verlo con un collar también es muy sexy”

“¡Eso no es nada!”, exclamó de golpe Perú mientras Argentina tenía una cara de espanto y hacía sonidos de no querer saber nada de lo que Brasil hiciera puertas cerradas con su primo menor, “Pancho me consiente usando SÓLO un delantal durante la mañana si estamos de humor”

Paraguay rápidamente volteó hacia el local de helados intentando divisar a cualquiera de los ausentes porque sabía que si no detenían esto él se vería involucrado y no le apetecía ser el próximo blanco.

“Che, vos no saben de lo que se pierden. Manu usa shorts cortos cuando está de humor y me encanta dejarle marcas y chupones en sus muslos”, el paraguayo se sonrojo ante dicha declaración, Brasil sólo lanzaba una risa limpia mientras preguntaba si esa era la razón por la que Chile siempre usaba pantalones hasta en verano desde que ambos salían. Y Perú sólo intentaba no reírse sobre lo anterior y lo dicho por la nación amazónica. 

“Y tu Dani?”, el aludido se tensó cuando Luciano le miró de manera traviesa, “¿Algún aporte que desees darnos?”

Daniel sólo sudo sonriendo nerviosamente y desviando su mirada al mismo tiempo que Martín y Miguel se encrespaba de golpe.

“No, no, no, no; Dani no respondas”

“Vamos Lu, es Dani; además no quiero saber nada de lo que mi hermano hace”

“Ni yo de mi primo”

Pero eso no pareció surtir efecto alguno, al contrario Brasil pareció entender que ambas naciones mayores tenían sentimientos encontrados; no los culpaba después de todo. Cuando Bolivia y Paraguay finalmente habían comenzado a salir, siempre se mostraban como los más calmados en cuanto a su relación… y existe un poquito de curiosidad qué tan lejos han llegado.

Además era una forma perfecta de molestar al argentino (algo que Lu no dejaba pasar) y de paso al peruano. Dos pájaros de un tiro; no podía ser mejor en la mente del brasileño, por lo que presiono un poquito más a su vecino paraguayo que se ponía algo sonrojado; eso llamó la atención de todos los presentes de golpe.

¡Esto era demasiado bueno!

“Estamos en familia, con confianza Dani, tú dilo”, ante una exclamación de horror de Martin por la revelación que básicamente Lu era familia suya ahora, el brasileño rió fuertemente.

“Espalda”, jugando con su rulo y con salpicaduras de color rosado en mejillas y orejas Dani respondió muy quedamente.

“¿Eh?”, aparentemente fue una respuesta que nadie espero.

“Su… espalda. Me gusta la espalda de Julio”, respondió con algo más de confianza Paraguay por unos segundos para rapidamente desviar la mirada después de haber confesado.

Los 3 países mayores parpadearon: Con Argentina sintiendo ternura por la respuesta de su primo y Luciano haciendo una pequeña exclamación por el mismo sentimiento. Fue Perú quien se había quedado estático unos segundos antes de abrir la boca y sus ojos ensanchandose que Paraguay intuyo que él sabía algo.

“¡Ay curujo!”, exclamó el peruano tapándose la boca mientras comenzaba a reír provocando que el sonrojo de Daniel fuera mayor, “No fue un gato, ¡ese maldito mentiroso!”

Paraguay procedió a hundirse más en su lugar mientras Brasil y Argentina, en unos segundos de silencio, captaron al instante.

En un momento de pánico cuando Perú notó unos rasguños en la espalda de su hermano, Bolivia había confesado que el culpable fue un gato con el que había estado jugando al no tener mejor manera de cubrir su aventura romántica con su vecino sureño.

Paraguay no pudo más que sonrojarse cuando Argentina y Brasil se unían un poco a molestarle de manera amistosa sobre ‘lo bien guardadito que se tenía el secreto’; por primera vez el primo mayor tomando las ocurrencias del menor con humor. Por lo que nadie notó cuando alguien le daba un zape a Perú hasta que la figura del hermano menor completamente sonrojado se hizo presente con una bandeja donde traía los helados para su pareja y propio; acompañado por Ecuador que solo suspiraba ante las travesuras del hermano mayor.

“¿¡Primero mis diarios y ahora esto?!”, y antes que los otros dos pudieran reírse del predicamento del peruano cuando su novio también le confronto; Martín sentía un tirón de orejas mientras era levantado por Manuel sobre andar diciendo sandeces en público sobre ellos y llevárselo a otra mesa donde Pancho ya tenía a Miguel abrazado del cuello, evitando su escape.

Dani podía ver un sermón en el futuro de ambos.

Y Luciano creyendo que tenía tiempo para escapar no previó a Sebastián chasquear su látigo (que nadie supo de dónde lo sacó); logrando que como perrito consentido el brasileño le siguiera, todo contento a pesar de que su pareja le recriminaba que había sido un “mal chico”, donde ya estaban los otros dos ‘castigados’.

“¿Qué diablos fue eso?”, preguntó El Salvador que se acercaba junto Honduras (que ya disfrutaba de su helado), Panamá y Costa Rica a la mesa donde Bolivia les había invitado mientras hacían fila por sus órdenes.

“Nada, ellos sólo hablando idioteces y molestando a mi novio”

“Aaaaw, ¿no es eso lindo, Roro? ¡Defendiendo el honor de Dani!”, exclamaba la costarricense mientras se recargaba sobre el pecho de Panamá, quien sonreía al ver el lado romántico de su novia.

“Oh por dios, dejen de ser tan dulces, ya tengo suficiente con mi helado”, comentaba Salvador mientras miraba a las dos parejas.

“No es mi culpa que el catracho no quiera ser tu novio”, comentaba la chica mientras le sacaba la lengua al salvadoreño, haciendo que Salvador y Luis Ángel se miraran entre sí con horror y hacer una mueca de desagrado.

“¡YO PARA QUÉ QUIERO SER NOVIO DE ESE!”, exclamaron ambas naciones centroamericanas.

“¡Yes, my cousin deserves better!”, exclamaba Belice, apareciendo detrás de Honduras abrazándolo luego de escaparse de la mesa donde estaba su hermano con su novia, “¡She likes men with strong hands!”

“¿¡Qué?!”, con Fer riendo Salvador se volteó hacia su vecino exigiendo una explicación.

“¡Y a ti que te importa que me gusta o no?!”, decía el chico de ojos miel sonrojado y volteandose hacia Benji para tomar asientos ambos luego de hacerle una seña al hermano mayor que el niño estaba con ellos.

Dani agradece a ambos por crear una distracción mientras degustaba su helado, pero pudo sentir un cosquilleo cuando Julio le tomó de la mano por debajo de la mesa y al voltear al verle supo que hablarían más tarde, especialmente por la sonrisa pícara que el boliviano le estaba dedicando.

Orgulloso de saber que Dani encontraba un gran atractivo en él, tanta insistencia por los masajes que tanto disfrutaba ahora tenían sentido.


	8. Casita Llena [Familia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 8] Familia  
> [Resumen] Porque todos jugamos “a la casita” cuando niños (Kiddy AU porque soy débil).  
> [Personajes] Principales: Belice, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Honduras & Panamá. Secundario: Guatemala. Mención de Nicaragua, Venezuela, Colombia & México del Sur.
> 
> Nota: Uso mi versión de Guatemala para este prompt; les adjunto una imagen que me regalaron de él y yo coloreé, su nombre es Javier Barrios Estrada  
> 

“¡Muchas gracias Javier! Te prometo que te lo compensare… ¡ya sé!”, decía una voz femenina del otro lado de la linea del telefono de planta en la residencia de un niño de doce años de origen guatemalteco quien se encontraba mirando un punto indefinido en la mesa, “¿Ese libro que comentaste durante el receso? ¡Le diré a mi papá que lo compré!”

“No es necesario… en serio”, el niño si quería el libro pero no podía aceptar eso de su amiga sólo por hacerle el favor de cuidar a su hermanita y su “novio” mientras ella salía con sus amigas para ver una película que habían estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, “Disfruta la peli Ana”

“¡No! ¡Yo insisto!”, la chica nicaraguense suspiro y hablaba con sus amigas mientras esperaba en fila, “Además ya tenías de visita a tu primo y tu mamá te dijo que cuidaras de tu hermanito, así que sí porque sí”

“Okay, gracias”, su amiga podía ser necia así que era mejor no llevarle la contraría.

“Por cierto, Coco también te agradece que cuides de su hermanito. ¡¡Oh, oh, oh e Itzel te manda saludos!!”, Javier logro escuchar un reclamo de la mexicana (“¡Callate Ana!”) entre las risas de las otras niñas presente. Si mal no recordaba Ana Camila estaba acompañada de Itzel, María y Catalina de su clase.

No pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo. Itzel era muy bonita. Le gustaba desde que se conocieron cuando se mudaron al barrio latino en una ciudad de Estados Unidos y su hermano gemelo le caía bien.

“¿Javi?”

“¡Ah!, sí yo también le mando saludos”, Javier logró escuchar como las otras niñas molestaban amistosamente a su compañera de clases y anotó mentalmente darle un dulce el lunes en clase pero sintió la necesidad de terminar la llamada mientras sentía sus mejillas más cálidas, “Nos vemos más tarde”

“Gracias de nuevo, estaremos recogiendolos por las siete y media, ¡bye bye!”

Con eso la línea telefónica cayó en silencio y Javier aún sonrojado colgó el auricular.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la visión de cuatro niños pequeños hablando entre sí y un bebé, su hermanito Benjamín, en su silloncito intentando alcanzar los objetos colgando de un arco.

La hermanita de Ana Camila, Fernanda, estaba contenta de estar rodeada de más niños de su edad por la sonrisa en su rostro infantil de seis años mientras su “novio” (o al menos como ella le decía) Rodrigo, que era el hermanito de Catalina, estaba jugando con unos bloques que eran propiedad de su primo Luis Ángel quien platicaba animadamente con ambos. Lo único que desconcertaba al mayor presente era como Salvador, un niño de la edad de su primo y residente del complejo vecino, había llegado hasta su casa.

Bueno era de esperarse, Salvador aparentemente creía que su primo era una niña muy bonita y quería jugar con ella después de verla paseando con ellos mientras les visitaba de la ciudad vecina por el fin de semana. Y desde entonces hacía acto de presencia pidiéndole a su madre si Ángel podría salir a jugar con él… aunque por el momento parecía que no le agradaba la idea de estar compartiendo su tiempo con los visitantes sorpresa.

No es como a sí Javier le incomodara cuidarlos, él prefería estar más en casa y leer un libro o jugar videojuegos (tampoco rechazaba una invitación a jugar con los otros niños vecinos o compañeros de clase), además que así su primo Luis tenía con quien jugar porque el niño era demasiado hiperactivo y se aburría con facilidad.

“¡Javi!, ¡Javi!”, hablando del rey de roma, “¿podemos tomar jugo y comer unas galletas?”, preguntó su pequeño primo mientras le miraba con sus grandes ojos ámbar. No tuvo ni tiempo de comentar que eso les quitaría el hambre para la cena antes de los otros tres niños presentes, que pusieron repentinamente atención, hicieran un coro de ‘¡POR FAVOR!’ con Luis Ángel. Suspiró mientras decidía que tres galletas no mermaría mucho el hambre de los pequeños para cuando llegaran a sus casas a cenar.

Es así como Javier se encontraba tomando dos cartones del refrigerador (uno de jugo de naranja y otro de leche) depositandolos a un lado de la caja de galletas en la mesa de la cocina, donde los niños ya se encontraban sentados. Con Benji en su sillita alta aprovecharía para darle un poco de jugo diluido con agua.

La cocina tomaba un poco de vida con la luz del techo dando un tono anaranjado a la estancia, mientras los niños hablaban de cosas variadas comiendo las galletas y tomando jugo (o leche en el caso de Salvador) como: si vieron el último capítulo de los power rangers o si vieron la última película de Disney o si han ido al acuario o a la playa. Con Luis, Fer y Salva escuchando los relatos de Roro cuando fue a la playa más al norte con su hermana y familia. Benji inclusive estaba tranquilo tomando el jugo que su hermano le ofrecía.

Repentinamente su primo terminaba su jugo (yendo a dejar el vaso al lavabo) y riendo exclamaba que era el primero en terminar y salir corriendo a la sala para continuar jugando, o ya estaban en un juego; ya que el pequeño salvadoreño comenzó a comer rápidamente su última galleta para terminar su vaso y disculparse para seguir al otro menor a la sala. Fer y Roro tenían su propio ritmo sin apresurarse a seguirles, a pesar que el mayor pudo apreciar a la niña impaciente por terminar para que ambos fueran a jugar al escuchar las risas de los otros dos varoncitos en la sala.

“Gracias por las galletas”, exclamó la niña mientras Roro tomaba el vaso olvidado de Salva y con Fer depositaban los traste en el lavabo y caminaban de vuelta a la sala. Dejando al niño guatemalteco y su hermanito solos.

Mientras no escuchará nada rompiéndose a Javier no le importaba dejar a los niños con sus juegos y esperar que Benji terminará. Minutos después de lavar los vasos y dejarlos secando, el mayor tomaba a su hermanito en brazos para llevarlo de vuelta a su corralito y así él poder también sentarse en el sillón de la sala y continuar el libro que estaba leyendo desde la semana pasada.

Apenas pasó el umbral parpadeo ante la escena presente, si hace unos momentos los menores parecían los mejores amigos ahora estaba discutiendo entre ellos con Luis Ángel reclamando y Fernanda pisoteando la alfombra, con Rodrigo nervioso ante la situación (quien de por si lo volteaba a ver cuando lo vio venir), debido a que Salvador estaba teniendo un berrinche y se negaba a algo.

Benji sólo dio un chillido de alegría ajeno a todo lo que pasaba siendo colocado de nuevo en su silloncito para intentar capturar los objetos sobre suyo y Javier decidió intervenir antes que escalará rápidamente a golpes. Porque si algo había aprendido de ver a su primo y el pequeño salvadoreño era que estas situaciones podían salirse de las manos muy rápidamente.

“¿Que pasa, por qué están peleando?”, exclamó el mayor mientras se sentaba en el piso junto con los menores, sabía que tenía que poner atención a las explicaciones.

“¡Salva no quiere jugar a la casita conmigo!”, exclamó la única niña del grupo.

“¡Porque yo no quiero ser el perro!”, respondió el aludido, “¡Vamos a jugar fútbol Ángel!”

“No es justo, yo jugué a lo que quería Ángel. ¡¡Es mi turno de escoger!!”

Javier tuvo que contener su risa, mientras desvía el rostro y cubría su boca con su palma mientras de fondo los niños habían comenzado a discutir de nuevo.

“¡Porque yo ya soy la mami y Roro es el papá!”

“¿¡Y porqué yo tengo que ser el perro!?”

“¡Porque Ángel es nuestra hija y Benji es el bebé!”

“¡Benji ya es un bebé!, por qué no es Javier la mascota”

Oh, aparentemente había sido incluido en el juego sin saberlo.

“¡Porque él es el abuelo!”

Tosió para llamar la atención de todos, sobre todo porque Rodrigo ya había comenzado a ponerse nervioso y no sabía si sería propenso a las lágrimas.

“Salva”, el menor bajaba la mirada con un puchero, “hay que ser justos, deja que Fernanda tenga su turno para escoger el juego; además no se puede jugar futbol dentro de la casa”

“Esta bien”

“Si juegas con ellos cuando Benji tome su siesta podemos salir a jugar fútbol”, volteo hacia la niña, “Verdad Fer?”

“Si”

“Además los cachorritos son bonitos, ¿no?”, esto era aprovecharse un poco de la situación pero Javier sólo quería que los niños fueran amigos nuevamente, al voltear hacia su primo que asistió efusivamente con la cabeza.

“Siempre he querido un perrito, pero mis papás no me dejan”

“¡¿En serio?! Esta bien, yo seré la mascota y-y… tu mejor amigo”, exclamó con orgullo el salvadoreño mientras Luis vitoreaba.

Javier comenzó a levantarse de su lugar una vez que la emergencia pasó y dejó a los niños jugar entre ellos. Es así como minutos después se encontraba sentado en el sofá individual con sus lentes, libro en manos y una manta en sus piernas (“Porque los abuelitos siempre están sentados así”, había dicho Rodrigo recordando a su abuelo) mientras observaba a los niños en la mesita de café imitando lo que muy seguramente miraban a sus padres hacer a diario.

La pequeña Fer “servía la cena” mientras esperaban que Roro “regresara del trabajo”. El cual estaba en las escaleras, hacia las habitaciones, con la tableta que había dejado su hermana para que entretuviese. Benji hacía un espectacular rol en su papel. Además que Luis Ángel y Salva jugaban con una pelota pasandosela entre ellos.

Javier suspiró y se relajó para continuar en su lectura todavía quedaban un par de horas más antes que las hermanas regresarán y después sería llevar a Salvador a su casa, por ahora podía simplemente disfrutar de este tiempo con la “familia”.


	9. Cruces de Afecto [Primer Encuentro]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 9] Primer Encuentro  
> [Resumen] Porque nunca sabes donde te cruzarás con tu media naranja.  
> [Personajes] Colombia, Gemelos México & Guatemala. Mención varios.
> 
> Parte de Casita Llena & Agua para Café y Chocolate pertenecientes al mismo universo, el primero situado en la infancia y el segundo, en la adultez; siendo un nexo entre ambos.
> 
> Nota: Nuevamente uso mi version de Guatemala lol

Pedro reía jovialmente en compañía de su cuñado Javier mientras tomaban un par de cervezas frías después de la comida en casa de su hermana luego de un día de arduo trabajo en la cafetería. A diferencia de Itzel, su esposa y él; Javier colaboraba de manera indirecta en el negocio familiar. 

Su cuñado tenía una proveedora de alimentos que les daba los recursos y apoyaba con el inventario en caso de que hiciera falta algo una vez cerrada el local; por supuesto ellos solo eran uno de los tantos clientes que tenía pero el guatemalteco quien a veces se pasaba a saludar con un beso a su esposa (a veces en compañía de su hermano menor Benjamín, quien ya parecía interesado por ser pronto parte del negocio de proveedores) a entregar algunas cajas con frutas o verduras. Y su gemela aprovechaba para preguntarle si ya había comido, en caso negativo le entregaba algo rápido del menú.

Y hablando de su gemela, Itzel y Coco ya tenían un rato desaparecidas dentro de la cocina.

“Amor, ¿necesitan ayuda?”, preguntó el mexicano mientras tomaba un sorbo más de su cerveza en espera de respuesta.

“No ya casi está listo el postre”, gritaba la colombiana mientras se encontraba cortando algo de frutas y su cuñada estaba retirando un flan del refrigerador, cerrando la puerta con su pie, “En un momentico estamos allá”

“Vale”, Pedro sabía que no ganaba nada insistiendo con ambas mujeres por lo que se volteó hacía su cuñado, “Entonces me decías que Benja volvió a complicarle el momento a Salvador con tu primo sin querer”

“Si”, Javier reía por lo bajo mientras ambos varones daban el último sorbo a sus botellas, “Pobre Salvador, primero se entera que Luis Ángel no era la niña bonita que creía; no que le importará, pero ahora Benjamín es quien sin proponérselo complica su confesión”

Pedro no evitó una carcajada limpia. Pobre Benji, el niño no tenía a muchos de su edad por dónde vivían y casi siempre estaba con su primo Luis y compañía. Siendo el mal tercio ocasionalmente.

“Creo que Rodrigo nos platico de eso”, pensó por unos momentos el mexicano mientras su esposa se acercaba con platos con fruta cortada e Itzel les colocaba el plan en el centro. Antes de decir algo, Javier ya se había puesto de pie para ir a buscar unos platos limpios y cubiertos, “Gracias y ¿no es así, mi reina?”

“Rodrigo nos platico cuando le invitamos a él y Fer a comer la semana pasada”, tomando asiento Coco sonreí cuando Pedro además de agradecerle le daba un beso ligero en los labios.

“Hablando de tu hermano y Fer. ¿Aún no hay planes para una boda?”, preguntó curiosa la mexicana.

“Cuñada, ellos primero quieren ir a recorrer no se donde antes de atarse”, fue la respuesta de Catalina.

“¡Uy!, que fancies”, rió de regreso Itzel, mientras su gemelo se levantaba al ser llamado por su cuñado a la cocina, “Yo aun me acuerdo cuando mi viejo sólo podía costearse darme dulces”

“De cereza”, comentaba el esposo de ella regresando nuevamente de la cocina con cuatro tazas y Pedro con la jarra de café en mano, “Así es la juventud de hoy”

Todos reían mientras el sonido de cubiertos y tazas se hacía presente al tomar el postre.

“Aún estoy sorprendido que decidieras quedarte con él/ella”, comentaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo refiriéndose a su sangre respectivamente, “¡HEY!”

Los dos cónyuges rieron más fuerte cuando Pedro e Itzel hacía algo tan típico de gemelos, no pudiendo negar que eran de la misma familia, para luego unirse a coro de risas. La primera en dejar de reír fue Itzel y miró a su hermano y cuñada.

“Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo fue que tú y mi latoso de mi hermano se conocieron?”, tomando un pedazo de su flan Itzel esperó la respuesta, “Sólo recuerdo que en nuestro primer día de clases, ustedes dos ya se conocían”

“Jaja, porque Roro fungió de cupido”, respondió Pedro acordándose y riendo.

“Pobrecito no te rías, sólo tenía 3 años y acabamos de mudarnos al complejo”, respondió su esposa.

 

La colombiana recordaba ese día: ella de 9 años sentada en el taxi, su madre a un lado con Roro en brazos, llegando al complejo donde vivirían luego de mudarse por el cambio de trabajo de su papá. Con el camión de la mudanza descargando cerca. Su madre apresurada por tener todo en su lugar aprovechando al equipo de mudanza depositó a Rodrigo en el suelo con su hermana cerca, quien buscaba sus pertenencias en las cajas de cartón.

Pero le dabas tres segundos a Rodrigo sin supervisión y hacía acto rápido de desaparición.

Fue así como Catalina desganada tuvo que salir a buscarlo por órdenes de su madre.

Por suerte no tuvo que buscar muy lejos porque encontró a su hermanito tomado de la mano de un niño mayor de piel morena, que por la pelota de fútbol cerca de sus pies, parecía había sido interrumpido por el bebé. Y se encontraba ahora de cuclillas aun sosteniendo a Rodrigo de la mano preguntando dónde estaban sus papás o si sabía donde vivía.

“Perdón, ese es mi hermanito”, se acercaba Coco al niño de ojos chocolate, “Le gustaba escaparse para jugar”

“Si no te preocupes, tengo muchos primos pequeños y hacen lo mismo”, sonriendo ampliamente el varón mayor le explicó, “No los había visto antes, ¿se acaban de mudar? Yo y mi hermana nos mudamos hace dos años también desde México. Yo creo que se llevarían bien. ¡Ah sí! Mi nombre es Juan Pedro… pero todos me dicen Pedro”, Catalina parpadeo ante la rapidez al habla del niño y la tonadita de su acento. “Si tú quieres también puedes llamarme Pedro... errm….”

“Catalina y él es Rodrigo, pero nos dicen Coco y Roro”, sonrió la pequeña colombiana mientras el menor del trío caminaba aun tomado de la mano de Pedro para ir por la pelota e intentar patear, “A él le gusta mucho el futbol. Mamá dice que es porque Papá siempre lo sienta con él a ver los partidos”

“A mi también me gusta el futbol, mi familia entera le gusta ver los partidos de la selección. Mi tío dice que lo mejor es ir al Estadio Azteca para verlos… y ¿tú juegas?”

“Si, en donde vivía antes solía jugar con mis amigos en la calle”

“¡Genial! ¿Quieres jugar?”

“¿Ahora?”

“Si, ¿porque no?”, cuando el niño noto a la menor tomar con fuera la falda de su vestido, ladeo la cabeza, “¿Te regañan si te ensucias el vestido?”

“Nope”, antes que Pedro pudiera preguntar más, Catalina tomaba su falda y la levantaba mostrando que llevaba puesto un par de shorts debajo, “Siempre uso shorts debajo”

“¡Ah, como Itzel!”, respondió el morenito aludiendo su hermana.

“¡¡CATALINA!!”

Pedro rió trayendo a su esposa de regreso al presente cuando llego a ese punto de su relato.

“Pobrecita mi vida, mi suegra le pegó tremendo susto por andar mostrando sus calzones”, Pedro rió más fuerte mientras la colombiana le daba un manotazo en el brazo (“Siguele, siguele”).

“Directa y atrevida, ahora entiendo”, sonrió picara la cuñada mexicana.

“Si, luego de eso me propuso que ‘nos casaramos cuando grandes’ al año de conocernos”, sonrió tontamente el gemelo varón mientras le pedía besos a su esposa que finalmente accedía y sonreía mientras se daban un toque de labios, “Y... ¿qué hay de ustedes?”

“¿Nosotros?”

“Entiendo que mi cuñado le gustaste apenas te vio al mudarse”

“Sí, pero eso no cuenta como primer encuentro”, respondió Javier tomando lo último del café de olla de su esposa.

“Ilustrame mientras me sirven más café”, pidió el mexicano mientras su gemela le servía de la jarra.

Si bien Javier admitía que a los pocos días de conocer el vecindario y ver a Itzel a lo lejos caminando mientras platicaba con unas amigas (entre ellas pudo reconocer a la esposa de su cuñado); la primera vez que cruzaron palabras fue en la cafetería de la escuela.

El pequeño guatemalteco de 11 años sentía algo de aprehensión de estar en esa escuela americana porque su dominio del inglés aún era muy básico. Algunas palabras le eran difíciles pronunciarlas mientras miraba las bandejas de llenas de comida en la cafetería esperando su turno en la larga fila de niños que platicaban entre ellos (algunos mezclando inglés con sus lenguas natales o completamente en inglés) provocando sus nervios. 

Especialmente cuando le tocó ser atendido y no entendió lo que la señora le decía por su acento tan marcado al hablar inglés. Y no ayudaba que otros niños impacientes por el hambre le reclamaban que se apurara. Pero duró poco porque una voz femenina sobresaliendo entre el ruido hizo que todos callaran y forzó a Javier a voltear hacia su izquierda donde una niña morena con su cabello atado en dos trenzas miraba hacia atrás y en inglés los mandaba a callar a todos.

“¿Hablas español?”, preguntó la menor al chico más alto que sólo asistió, “Bueno no les hagas caso, sé lo que se siente cuando apenas llegas a este país, a mi hermano y a mi nos costó un mundo acostumbrarnos”

“Gracias”, exclamó Javier sonriendo ligeramente a la niña que sólo se sonrojo y desvió la cara al frente y tomar el plato con lo que eligió.

“Por cierto se dice sausage”, exclamaba la chica sonriendo de vuelta, “yo tampoco supe como se decían al llegar aquí”

Fue así como Javier e Itzel pagaban sus alimentos al final de la cafetería y platicando entre ambos la morena invitó a su nuevo amigo a donde estaba sentado Pedro esperando por su hermana en compañía de otros niños que el recién llegado pudo reconocer como otros residentes del complejo donde vivía.

“Fue así como conociste a toda la banda”, aportó su esposa regresando al guatemalteco al ahora, “Tiene un par de años que no sé mucho de los otros”

“Psst, ¿no has checado el grupo en facebook?”

“¡Ay Manito!, tú sabes que apenas lo reviso”

“Martín nos invitó a una carne asada, creo que sí habrá boda pero no serán Rodrigo y Fer”

“Ya era hora”, reía el cuñado de Pedro mientras comía un pedazo del flan.

Porque finalmente Luciano pensaba sorprender a Sebastián con un anillo en colaboración con sus primos para orquestar todo.


	10. Sinestesia [Arte & Música]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 10] Arte & Música  
> [Resumen] Porque desde que Benjamín recuerda sonidos y colores siempre han estado entrelazados.  
> [Personajes] Belice. Mencion varios.
> 
> Situado en el mismo universo que Agua para Café y Chocolate, Casita Llena & Cruces de Afecto
> 
> Cortito a comparación de otras entregas pero me costo algo de trabajo plasmar. Pero me gusto como quedo.

En una habitación perteneciente al segundo departamento del segundo piso el viento hacía mover las cortinas del cuarto donde se encontraba el hijo menor de la familia residente Benjamín quien se hallaba muy concentrado escuchando el son de la música proveniente de la pequeña radio a su derecha de la cual se desprendían diversas formas y colores en compañía de la música.

Las cuales estaba intentando plasmar en el lienzo frente suyo, volteando ocasionalmente para volver a ver las formas y colores que tomaban las notas, voces y líricas de la canción de turno. Dejando que la pintura de acuarela formará trazos rectos o curvos, inclusive tomando formas como triángulos o círculos cuando una voz acompañaba a los instrumentos.

Desde que tenía recuerdos, Benji siempre había tenido la peculiaridad de ver formas y colores atados a los sonidos que escuchaba. Eso había hecho de su vida un gran caleidoscopio en sus ojos; razón por la cual desde niño siempre se encontraba alegre e hiperactivo (en palabras de la esposa de su hermano) influencia por lo colorido del día al día. 

Durante gran parte de su infancia Benji nunca vio nada preocupante sobre dicha habilidad. Ni su hermano o madre se habían visto muy consternados, atribuyéndole que tenía una gran imaginación; inclusive el pequeño latino creía que esa era la razón por la que tenía buena memoria para nombres y números; cada uno tenía un color asociado y sólo tenía que recordar el color para rememorar el nombre de una persona o una cantidad específica.

Cuando comprendió que no todos podían ver lo mismo que él y decidido a mostrarles a todos lo que él podía apreciar día a día había tomado la cajita de crayolas, que un día su madre le trajo, y comenzó a dibujar en la mejor de sus capacidades artísticas de ese entonces llenando la hoja blanca de diversos colores y líneas, inclusive algunas formas que apenas comenzaba a aprender en su clases. 

Su madre apreció su intento de dibujo para colgarlo en el refrigerador después de su explicación sobre cómo cada color representa cada línea o cada sonido en las canciones que su madre escuchaba en la radio cuando se ponía a limpiar el departamento. 

Fue así como tomó el hobby de pintar en acuarelas, después de mucho ánimo de parte de su familia, a pesar de que su materia favorita eran las matemáticas (además de querer integrarse al negocio de proveedores al crecer).

En su mente infantil no tenía apuro alguno en saber lo que dichos colores o formas significaban; eso fue hasta que un día durante su clase con el profesor Kirkland, asignando una actividad de dibujo y al preguntarle sobre su obra escuchando la feliz e infantil explicación de Benji, hizo llamar a su madre y fue así como el menor de la casa supo que su condición tenía nombre.

Sinestesia.

El doctor Ludwig les aseguro que no afectaría en nada a su hijo, tranquilizando a su madre y hermano; y podía continuar con su vida común. 

Benji, a sus 11 años, terminaba de dar los últimos detalles a su más reciente cuadro, viendo los tonos dorados que se entremezclaban con naranjas y blancos sobre un fondo oscuro sintiéndose orgulloso.

Porque condicion o no, el menor de la familia sabía apreciar arte y música como si fueran una sola esencia.


	11. Celebrando a la Cigüeña [Omegaverse]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 11] Omegaverse  
> [Resumen] Porque cualquier excusa siempre es una buena excusa para hacer fiesta  
> [Personajes] CASI TODO EL CONTINENTE AMERICANO (incluido Groenlandia, menos las Antillas menores) + Rusia. Mención de Dinamarca y UK. Varios de mis OTPS incluidos (rusame, ecuper, argchi, paraboli, bruru, mexcol & guatemex; ligerito salvahondu y panatica también)
> 
> Mpreg muy ímplicito por lo que es apto pa todos; pero fluff eso sí.

Matthew, un joven alfa, se apresuraba a la puerta principal de su residencia (la cual compartía con su hermano gemelo menor Alfred) escuchando el sonido del timbre repicar de manera casi histérica. Lo cual solo podía suponer algo: los visitantes estaban ansiosos por entrar. 

Y efectivamente al abrir la puerta la vista de sus dos primos omegas sonrientes inundó su ojos azules, con destellos malva, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los regalos que cargaba su primo Pedro y el tazón de comida que tenía su prima Itzel en manos por lo que no les hizo esperar permitiéndoles la entrada.

“¡Matt, my man!”, si no fuera por la cantidad de regalos en brazos Pedro ya hubiera estrechado la mano de su primo norteamericano, “¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?”

“¿Dónde están?”, preguntaba la mexicana mientras el alfa rubio abría la puerta del refrigerador para permitirle poner el tazón y luego alisar sus ropas de forma más presentable.

“En su cuarto como siempre”, reía el mayor de los gemelos rubios cuando miraba a sus primos hablar en su característica jerga, tan rápido que le confundía, y cada uno tomar sus respectivos regalos para ir al cuarto donde se encontraba su gemelo Alfred.

Un omega que no más de un par de semanas había traído nueva vida al mundo.

Los gemelos latinos no tardaron en alcanzar el segundo piso, dando brincos cada dos escalones (como hacían de antaño, antes de ser regañados por sus padres) entusiasmados por la idea de ser tío y tía; y felicitar a su primo.

Se encontraban tan ensimismados en sus alegres pensamientos, que al cruzar el umbral del cuarto perteneciente a Alfred las felicitaciones quedaron trabadas en sus gargantas ante la visión de un alfa de sorprendente estatura (considerando que su primo omega era alto) parado a un lado de la cuna de color azul que contrastaba en apariencia con las decoraciones terráneas de la habitación.

Ambos gemelos dedujeron que debía tratarse de Iván, la pareja de su primo. Ahora no entraba duda alguna del porqué Alfred finalmente había decidido atarse: el alfa de apuestos rasgos tenía un porte imponente con el simple hecho de estar estacionado a un lado de la cuna mientras su mirada se intercalaba entre los gemelos omega y su descendencia.

“Ah, good evening”, el marcado acento ruso delató el país de origen del alfa quien daba un leve cabeceo en saludo, “you weren’t kidding when you said your family had a thing for twins”

“Told you”, los gemelos mexicanos voltearon por encima de sus hombros para ver a su primo omega acercándose a la habitación; “Peter, Itzel, me alegra verlos después de tanto”, los gemelos sonrieron de regreso al omega rubio que les envolvía en un abrazo sofocante, “Vanya, they are my mexican cousins I talked you about: Pedro and Itzel”

“Mucho gusto”, exclamaba el ruso con su acento aún presente en su español.

“Espera que cosa sobre gemelos”, preguntaba Pedro de golpe recordando lo dicho por el único alfa presente en el cuarto.

“Come and see for yourselves”, exclamaba orgulloso el omega rubio esperando que los mexicanos saludarán a Iván; entregando los regalos para felicitar al mayor por recién adquirida paternidad (y guiño sutil que ninguno representaban peligro alguno a sus cachorros). Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Pedro e Itzel se acercaron a la cuna y ambos dieron un respingo de sorpresa: ahí en la cuna de color azul se encontraban dos pequeños, un nuevo par de gemelos varones dormitando lado a lado arropados en cobijas, pijamas y gorros tejidos con una pulsera de oro en su muñecas con sus nombres grabados, “Les presentó a sus sobrinos: Fyodor y Luke”

“¡Ay! Dios mío, Alfredo”, Itzel fue la primera en balbucear antes de felicitar al rubio, “son hermosos”

Y ciertamente lo eran. 

Pero con un padre alfa como Iván y un padre omega como Alfred los niños habían sacado la lotería en el departamento de “looks” y a pesar que aún no había podido ver el color de ojos, Pedro estaba convencido que cualquier color que heredarán quedaría acorde con el cabello rubio cenizo que portaban gracias a ambos padres.

Fue entonces que Matt decidió hacer acto de presencia para avisar que había preparado algo de café y jugo (para su gemelo). Luego de tomar a las nuevas adquisiciones familiares y depositarlos en un corralito en la sala; los adultos se encontraban platicando con humeantes tazas de café (y un vaso nutritivo de jugo) en mano poniéndose al día.

Riendo sobre cómo Iván y Alfred se habían conocido un día antes, durante una pelea en un bar (“Algunos alfas no saben aceptar un NO”, refunfuñó el padre omega), de ser introducidos formalmente por uno de los padres adoptivos de los rubios; Arthur Kirkland, durante una reunión de negocios en la empresa donde ambos hermanos laboraban. Y para agradecerle la ayuda contra los infractores y una disculpa por el puñetazo que le dió por error (“Veo de donde proviene tu carácter”, comentó Iván después de conocer a los mexicanos) le invitó un café... y el resto es historia.

“Y qué hay de ustedes”, preguntó Alfred aprovechando que Matthew se había levantando a buscar más café, “¿Nadie especial aún en sus vistas?”

“¡Uy, si supieras! A Pedrito lo tiene en la mira una linda alfa”, respondía la mexicana entre risas.

“Callate Itzel, además no soy el único; tú tienes a ese beta de tu trabajo completamente embobado”, refutó de resorte el menor de los gemelos omega.

“Que Matt no lo escuche o se encela”, comento por lo alto Alfred entre risas mientras Iván sonreía al recordar como el gemelo alfa le dejó bien claro las consecuencias de lastimar a su hermano cuando finalmente se conocieron. 

“Hey, I have all the right to be cautious”, reclamaba el gemelo alfa y ciertamente era comprensible ser un alfa velando por la seguridad de sus familiares omega: era un instinto de protección que continuaría hasta el final de los días... o si encontraba su propia pareja.

“¿Y qué dice el viejo Arturo de todo esto?”, comentó Pedro al miran un recuadro del huraño alfa inglés con dos rubios de corta edad sobre una cómoda en la sala, “Debe estar por las nubes de saber que es abuelo, ¿no?”

Ambos gemelos ponían la mirada en blanco al ver las tres reacciones consecuentes: Iván encontraba repentinamente el techo lo más interesante del mundo, Alfred apoyaba su brazo contra la mesa rascando su nuca con su mano libre y Matt tomaba un sorbo de su café desviando la mirada.

“¡Se la bañan!, ¿no lo sabe?”, Pedró sólo pudo reír de lo ridículo de la situación escuchando a sus primos renegar que era culpa del viejo (“¡You know he rarely visits us!”) por pasar más tiempo atendiendo sus negocios al otro lado del charco que estar al pendiente de sus hijos adoptivos, “Necesito estar presente cuando se lo digan”

“Bueno ya se enterara”, comentaba Alfred terminando su jugo, “algún día, en algún momento, de este año… quizás”, notándose un poco de nerviosismo por el futuro evento el omega chasqueaba la lengua, “además no es como si fuera la noticia del momento”, sonrió a sus primos antes de notar a ambos mexicanos hacer gala de sus tic nerviosos (Itzel jugando con una de sus trenzas y Pedro rascándose el puente de la nariz donde su tira adhesiva descansaba), “... ¿qué hicieron?”

“¡Juramos que no fue adrede!”

“¡Simplemente estabamos demasiado emocionados por la noticia que éramos tíos que…!”

“Es un poquito probable que”

“Quizás nosotros hallamos…”

“Publicado en el grupo de la clase de primaria”

“Y entre todos decidimos darte”

“¿Una fiesta sorpresa?”, exclamaron al unísono ambos gemelos dando sus mejores sonrisas para escapar de cualquier repercusión.

Y como obra ensayada el timbre volvía a la vida en dicha residencia.

Iván debió admitir que nunca espero ver a tanta gente desfilar con regalos para los padres primerizos, además de bebidas y una cantidad de comida suficiente para alimentar a un batallón de ejército. Pero no era de sorprender, ya que en esa casa ahora se encontraban reunidos 31 personas (incluyéndose).

Iván se hallaba platicando con un par de alfas, Martín y Luciano; el brasileño que ya contaba con una pareja omega (Sebastián, quien era primo del otro alfa presente) y dos niñas (Marina y Esmeralda; no presentes) le contaba alegre como ahora todo sería una nueva aventura. Mientras tanto la pareja del alfa amazónico se encontraba en un pequeño grupo junto a unos tales Pancho y Miguel (quienes tenían un pequeño llamado Esteban; tampoco presente) charlando animadamente con Alfred.

Y por lo visto Pancho le había dando un codazo al peruano para no darle preocupaciones de más al norteamericano sobre las responsabilidades de ser padres.

Por otro lado asomándose por encima del corralito que albergaba a sus hijos había un grupo de tres niños y cuatro adolescentes poniendo a Iván algo nervioso.

“¡OMG, they are so tiny!”, había exclamado un futuro alfa de 11 años con ojos azules. Había escuchado a Itzel llamarlo Benji, después de saludar a su hermano mayor Javier (un beta enamorado de la prima mexicana) para voltear a ver a un niño de 13 años.

“Of course they are tiny, they are newborns”, exclamó el otro menor llamado Aaron, quien al ser beta se encontraba más calmado que su compañero en presencia de crías y a su lado Jaden (otro beta) reía jovial por la reacción del menor del trío.

“Yo creo que son adorables”, inclinándose ligeramente por sobre los niños, una chica beta con pañoleta roja, Fernanda, sonreía antes de voltear hacia sus amigos, “¿tú que piensas Ángel?”

“Sólo porque soy omega no significa que todos los bebés me parecen lindos”, replicaba un chico de ojos ámbar, “pero puedo aceptar que si son lindos”, la respuesta provocó la risa de otros dos adolescentes beta presentes, Salvador y Rodrigo.

Dentro de la cocina junto a Itzel se encontraban varias chicas organizando todo para el convivio del antiguo grupo de primaria (plus agregados). Entre ellas estaban Ana Camila y María, dos enérgicas chicas beta; una revoltosa omega llamada Blanca y una alfa colombiana de nombre Catalina que los primos rubios habían notado miraba a veces hacia donde se encontraba Pedro platicando con un risueño omega llamado Daniel y dos jóvenes beta (Julio, pareja de Daniel; y Manuel, pareja de Martín) sobre lo bonito de por fin ser tío cargando los regalos al cuarto de Alfred.

Entrando y saliendo del jardín trasero para acomodar lugares, platos, cubiertos y vasos se encontraban Matt con su amigo cubano Vicente; además de contar con ayuda de René, Gregorio, Abel y Alex (todos beta) y lograr que todo quedara a la brevedad posible para festejar a su gemelo y pareja.

Inclusive observó al hijo omega del líder de marketing danés (de la zona europea) rondando cerca de Alfred después de ser el último en llegar, dar sus felicitaciones al alfa ruso y poner en videollamada a su padre omega (ya que los gemelos rubios estaban al pendiente del chico) luego de prometer no decir nada en la rama europea hasta que Arthur fuera el siguiente en saber.

Una vez todos sentados fue Matthew quien tomó la palabra mientras Iván y Alfred cargaban a sus pequeños que finalmente despertaron, con curiosidad ante tanta gente y sonidos nuevos, dando un discurso a favor de la nueva familia (“And please don't give dad a heart attack when you tell him the news”) y finalizar con un brindis levantando sus vasos deseándoles un próspero futuro.

Porque para su nueva familia política y amigos, pensó Iván, cualquier razón era una buena excusa para festejar la vida.


	12. Jardines de Fragancia [Flor Nacional]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 12] Flor Nacional  
> [Resumen] Entre inflorecencias los gemelos México recuerdan una enseñanza de pasado.  
> [Personajes] México del Norte, México del Sur e Imperio Azteca.
> 
> Glosario [Nahualt siendo la lengua hablada en el imperio Azteca]:
> 
> Tonatiuh - Dios Sol  
> Onaqui Tonatiuh - Sol del mediodía al ocaso  
> Tlatoani - Cacique Azteca  
> Huitzilopochtli - Dios principal del Sol y Guerra  
> Uitstlan - Sur en nahualt  
> Ayamiktlan - Norte en nahualt  
> Chilli - Ají (un castigo a niños revoltoso era hacerlos aspirar humo de ají… harsh)  
> Acocoxochitl - nombre nahualt para las dalias  
> Koli - Abuelo en nahualt
> 
> Xiuhcoatl [Imperio Azteca / Pueblo Mexica] - Serpiente turquesa/de fuego  
> Iztli/Ix Chel [Mexico Sur] - Obsidiana[Nahualt]/Arcoiris o Mujer arcoiris [Maya]  
> Painalli [Mexico Norte] - Mensajero
> 
> Headcanon: Azteca llama a México del Sur con un nombre nahualt pero la niña prefiere ser llamada con la lengua maya del sur del territorio mexicano; al ser representante de esa zona.
> 
> Los hogares aztecas tenían muebles escasos, para sentarse usaban taburetes (y eso creo sólo si eras de linaje noble); además existian dos tipos de escuelas la primera que era para el pueblo cómun y si sobresalias te enviaban al segundo que era como una especie de educacion superior (y para los hijos de clase alta).

La jornada diaria del gran disco dorado, imponente en el cielo azul y despejado, permitía a los habitantes de los asentamientos humanos comenzar sus actividades; sin importar quien eras o que puesto ocupabas apenas la deidad Tonatiuh hacia acto de presencia, uno tenía que llevar a cabo las actividades que no sólo permitían que uno viviera cómoda y justamente sino también mantenía el orden y la subsistencia del cosmos.

Y ciertamente las divinidades debían estar contentas con sus ofrendas y regalos al otorgar magníficos días para las cosechas y ceremonias.

Al menos Onaqui Tonatiuh les regalaba la calidez y luz necesaria para vivir.

... Quizás demasiada luz y calor.

Al menos así lo sentía Xiuhcoatl, representación del pueblo Mexicah (fundadores y habitantes de la gran ciudad de Tenochtitlan, capital del imperio Azteca), al sentir el escozor sobre la nuca producto de los rayos solares; a pesar de estar usando su capa al encontrarse en su jardín central atendiendo a las flores. Refunfuñando por lo bajo debido al clima caluroso, Mexicah secaba el sudor de su frente y continuaba con su labor después de servir sus obligaciones como consejero del Tlatoani.

Ni siquiera el clima más inclemente lo haría dejar de lado el cuidado de su preciado jardín en su hogar de piedra y estuco.

Domesticar y cultivar eran partes esenciales en las habilidades horticultoras de su gente, y ciertamente Xiuhcoatl (considerado como la mismísima arma mística del gran Dios Huitzilopochtli para proteger esta gran civilización) no podía ser menos en ese rubro.

El sonido de quejidos y gruñidos lo sacaba de su encimamiento al retirar cualquier hoja muerta o devorada parcialmente por insectos y suspiro.

Si tan sólo cuidar de los niños fueran tan fácil como cuidar un jardín.

Pero un reto es un reto y después de encontrar a dos pequeños entes tan similares pero diferentes a él (en una de sus tantas excursiones a los bordes de su territorio) no harían que la poderosa nación precolombina lo pensará dos veces para ir checar a sus protegidos, después de todo cualquier semilla nueva siempre es una ocasión de alegría y goce en su pueblo por verlos crecer y florecer.

Sin embargo al entrar de vuelta a su hogar, apenas pasó la cortina que separaba la estructura techada del jardín Mexicah supo que tenía un largo trecho por recorrer para educar a dos pequeños niños, de rasgos similares entre ellos; que esperaba continuarán las tradiciones y costumbres de su pueblo en un futuro no tan lejano.

Especialmente considerando como la niña de cabellos café, la mayor de ambos, se encontraba sentada sobre su hermano menor quien se encontraba quejando y retorciéndose para quitársela de encima. Xiuhcoatl, a espaldas de ellos, mirando intrigado la escena.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?", exclamó el amo de la casa mirando a ambos menores con sus ojos color obsidiana, "Uitstlan no uses a tu hermano de taburete y Ayamiktlan recuerda tu entrenamiento", la reacción de sus protegidos fue instantánea: el varón aprovechando el movimiento de su hermana por levantarse le empujo haciendo que la menor cayera sobre su estómago al suelo. "No me hagan quemar chilli"

Ambos gemelos miraron con alarma al mayor, que consideraban su abuelo, dándose una mirada furtiva de enojo entre ellos para tomar la usual posición de sentarse sobre sus piernas esperando el sermón. Lo menos que querían era un castigo con chilli.

"Bien, ahora ¿qué provocó que se pelearan?", ninguno de los gemelos les respondía. No era de sorprender, ambos menores tenían sus caracteres fuertes, por eso a veces las cosas terminaban en pequeñas peleas cuando tenían desacuerdos, aunque también hacía que interrogarlos fuera más difícil; no vendían al otro ni por trueque, su mirada oscura se posó sobre la mayor, "Iztli"

"Ix Chel", corregía la menor rápidamente; ella había demostrado un amor profundo por las tierras fértiles al sur de su territorio.

"Bien Ix Chel", levantó una ceja a modo inquisitivo, "¿qué te llevó a usar a tu hermano de taburete?"

"Painalli me insultó", respondía la niña seriamente a pesar del reclamo de su hermano menor, "¡dijo que el arte de la guerra es más importante que las labores caseras!"

El poderoso Imperio suspiro nuevamente, esta discusión de nuevo... no podía esperar el día que finalmente pudiera llevarlos al telpochcalli, y luego sabiendo que serían sobresaliente en lo que se propusieran poder llevarlos al calmecac; donde Iztli sería una brillante sacerdotisa y Painalli un ejemplar funcionario; ambos orgullosos consejeros para el tlatoani de turno.

¿Pero ahora? Ahora eran sólo dos niños que sólo querían tener la razón por sobre el otro... impartirles un poco de sabiduría a esta edad no estaría mal.

"Vengan conmigo", el mayor no tuvo necesidad de escuchar los pasos de sus públicamente proclamados nietos para saber que le seguían al exuberante jardín. Tomó dos tipos de flores, en apariencia muy diferentes, y se dio media vuelta hacia los menores; reprochando al otro por haber sido atrapados peleando, "¿saben que hace a estas flores tan especial para mí?".

Los menores negaron confundidos.

"Aunque en apariencia son muy diferentes, ambas son producto del esfuerzo de nuestro pueblo por tomar lo mejor de lo que nos ofrecen los dioses y unirlos para crear algo espléndido; digno de ofrendar de vuelta", sonreía Xiuhcoatl, mirando a sus nietos entregando una flor a cada infante y moviéndose de su punto para revelar la sección con que más ahínco cuidaba, su jardín de hermosas acocoxochitl.

Ambos gemelos quedaron sorprendidos mirando el jardín con varias flores de distintos colores y formas emergiendo de sus tallos y entre más miraban más sorprendidos estaban los hermanos: todas pertenecían al mismo grupo (o así afirmaba su abuelo) y algunas eran productos de cruzas que los mismo pobladores del imperio habían logrado.

"Yo creo que ustedes dos son la promesa de grandes cosas por venir", sonreía el abuelo mexica poniéndose a la altura de los niños, "pero sólo si permanecen juntos y recuerdan que toda función, no importa que tan pequeña crean que es, son parte importante para el orden del cosmos", ambos niños se miraron entre sí y asintieron con determinación en sus ojos al mayor; quien se sentía satisfecho por una buena lección impartida.

"No era verdad cuando dije que tejer era menos importante"

"Yo tampoco creo que saber pelear es bárbaro"

"Lo siento", exclamaban ambos gemelos abrazados.

"Excelente", decía el abuelo uniéndose al momento familiar antes de tomar a los menores por los hombros con un poco más de presión de la usual, "ahora que todo está resuelto, qué les parecen si ayudan a este venerado anciano con las decoraciones florales de las próximas ceremonias como castigo por su anterior comportamiento"

"¡¿Aaah?! Koooooli..."

"Tsk tsk sin berrinches"

La risa de su hermana sacaba de sus recuerdos a Pedro que tomaba limonada entregando el vaso extra a su gemela quien se encontraba de cuclillas frente a una franja de tierra terminando de enterrar las últimas semillas de dalias que habían conseguido para el pequeño jardín de su hogar; ella debía estar recordando también sobre esa ocasión donde el abuelo Azteca les dio una lección sobre unidad y humildad.

Ya que entre jardines de dulce fragancia a dalías, los gemelos pasaron grandes momentos viviendo y aprendiendo junto a su abuelo.


	13. Juego de Cartas [Steampunk AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 13] Steampunk  
> [Resumen] Es un gran día para el futuro agente Belice   
> [Personajes] Principales: Belice & Guatemala. Menciones: Honduras & El Salvador. Sútil SalvaHondu
> 
> Nota: Tomé como base al Cardverse, pero no es tu Cardverse tradicional.
> 
> PD: Las descripciones casi matan mis dedos ;;;; pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado y eso que me tomó casi 2 días conjurar este AU en mi mente; muy posiblemente lo expanda y desarrolle en una serie independiente!!

Benjamín Sparrow no podía estar más emocionado mientra seguía a su medio hermano mayor Javier Barrios por las concurridas calles principales de Ciudad Cobalto, capital del país Turquesa.

Hoy era un gran día para él.

El único acompañante además de su familiar era el constante ruido de la gente llevando su día a día. 

Mujeres de clase altas presumiendo sus atuendos a la última moda (con apretados bodices y parasoles en mano o sobre un hombro), caballeros de la misma alcurnia haciendo gala de sus relojes (comparando qué tan precisos eran uno contra otro). Todos ataviados con correas, anteojos o monóculos de aspecto extravagante, guantes que sólo cubrían hasta el primer nudillos de sus manos y sombreros de copa alta (en el caso de los hombres y algunas mujeres); o derbys y sombreros de verano largos repletos de pequeñas decoraciones que asemejan engranes, pipas y finas cadenas, todo entrelazado con flores o plumas. 

También estaba la gente de la clase trabajadora usando versiones menos cargadas de decoraciones pero repleta de bolsillos o cinturones con bolsas para cargar cualquier herramienta o utensilio necesario para sus labores. Sus vestimentas eran más ligeras pero cubrían gran parte de sus cuerpos debido al peligro que representaba trabajar con las máquinas de vapor; muchas veces había escuchado por la radio como un accidente había resultado en quemaduras severas en los involucrados.

Finalmente entre algunos callejones se encontraban las personas menos afortunadas que tenían lo muy justo (o no) para vivir en la sociedad; sus ropas a veces no cernían sus cuerpos con manchas de grasa, hollín y sudor. Además de uno que otro agujero (a diferencia de la clase media que les cubrían con parches de distintas tonalidades). Por lo mismo de la situación de estos mucha gente evitaba circular por dichos atajos; sobre todo de noche para evitar ser asaltados o morir por lo que llevaran en sus bolsillos.

Y era por donde su hermano lo estaba dirigiendo unos pasos más adelante de él.

La cacofonía de sonidos compuesto por pipas temblando y chillando por el vapor, máquinas rodantes junto a carruajes resonando por los caminos de rocas, tranvías públicos y sus grandes motores retumbando con sus anunciantes gritando que partían y el bullicio de la gente en general culminó en un eco apagado, como si alguien hubiera puesto algodón en sus oídos, una vez ingresando al callejón ‘Independencia’. 

Conocido por ser el único callejón lo suficientemente ancho para albergar una cabina telefónica junto a uno de los tantos bares famosos por sus peleas entre ebrios.

Cabina donde su hermano mayor estaba entrando y manteniendo la puerta abierta para que él también ingresará. Benji no tardó en obedecer y darse cuenta que por dentro era más asemejado a una caja lo suficientemente grande para albergar al menos 3 personas ya que contaba con una barra a bajo nivel que fungía como banco para dos personas.

Javier marcaba 3 dígitos en el disco del teléfono, esperando que este regresará a su posición original y marcar el siguiente número. Apenas finalizada la marcación, cuando el disco hizo ‘clic’ por tercera vez y su hermano tomara asiento junto a él, una pared cristal interna se levantó cubriendo la entrada a la cabina y con un soplo de aire, el suelo de la cabina dió un brinco para destrabarse del suelo (Benjamin no podía esperar para saber sobre la tecnología detrás de eso) y descubrir un par de ruedas dobles, que asemejan a las de los ferrocarriles, situadas dentro unas vigas de acero.

Benji no puedo evitar un grito de sorpresa cuando la plataforma comenzó a descender y tomar con fuerza, a la altura de su bicep, el saco de su hermano por instinto (‘Me paso lo mismo la primera vez’, le confortaba Javier entre una suave risa); antes de subir la mirada y admirar como una nueva plataforma tomaba el lugar de la anterior.

El camino en descenso iluminado por diversas lámparas de gas cerradas e incrustadas en las cuatro paredes.  
¡Aún no podía creer que esto estaba pasando!

¡Después de tanto finalmente sería parte de la Agencia a la que su hermano permanecía!

El pequeño de ojos azules oscuro no podía estar más emocionado cuando una de las paredes de roca dio paso a una de cristal con remaches de cobre uniendo cada una de sus piezas, permitiendo al menor observan por primera vez una gran extensión hueca bajo la tierra con algunos cristales preciosos y semipreciosos aun incrustados, que ayudaban a la estética mística de la agencia y sus integrantes, quienes parecían hormigas desde lo alto pero conforme se acercaban a destino podía admirar que portaban trajes de determinados colores: Rojo, Azul, Verde o Amarillo. 

Su hermano portaba un uniforme rojo con detalles terraneos.

¡No podía creerlo, por fin sería miembro de la E.D.C.I a sus once años!

E.D.C.I, o mejor conocida como la Casa de Naipes, era una agencia a nivel global que sólo existía en las leyendas urbanas o cuentos de ficción para niños; pero ¡Benji se encontraba ahí! No era un mito, no era una leyenda ni mucho menos sólo parte de un recurso literario.

La emoción le robó su habilidad para respirar por unos escasos segundos.

La plataforma finalmente llegó a su estación final y un par de puertas de caoba con detalles oro se abrieron gracias a la fuerza del vapor producido en unos tanques cerrados puestos de manera paralela a la estructura. Javier fue el primero en salir, con su hermano menor cerca suyo observando y admirando todo lo que sus ojos podían captar de manera fugaz.

Llegaron a una mesa de cedro rojo donde se encontraba sentada una chica contestando teléfonos y alguien más parado a un costado.

¡Era su primo Luis Ángel! 

Quien portaba un uniforme color amarillo con detalles naranjas.

Volteó a ver a su hermano mayor con reproche quien sólo se encogió de hombros. Aparentemente su primo ya era miembro poco antes de que Javier fuera reclutado. Pero eso no desanimó a Benji para correr donde Luis y darle un abrazo con emoción.

“Lu--”, su primo le hizo una seña de silencio cortando su saludo. Cierto cierto, los nombres código.

“Honduras”, saludó su hermano con un cabeceo.

“Guatemala”, saludo de vuelta el chico de ojos ámbar. “Me complace verlos a ambos, ¿listo para el gran día?”

Benjamin sólo asistió y puso su mejor cara de determinación.

“Los crupiers no deben de tardar en llegar, usualmente Guatemala es parte del proceso; pero como eres familia… alguien más tomará su lugar por esta ocasión”, explicó Honduras mientras le sonreía y le acomodaba un poco sus ropas sacudiendo polvo no existente de sus hombros, “Deslumbralos por mi”

“Lo haré”, antes de poder agregar algo más las mismas puertas de caoba que antes se abrieron para Benjamin y su hermano ahora lo hacían para un chico de ojos color café ataviado en un uniforme azul con púrpura; quien apenas notaba al primo de ambos hermanos se apresuraba hacia ellos.

“Tenemos que hablar sobre tu reporte”, exclamaba el recién llegado para luego saludar al mayor y menor presentes, “buenos días Guatemala”, miró con curiosidad al menor, “¿nuevo recluta?”

“Así es, El Salvador”, respondió Honduras para dar media vuelta e ingresar por uno de los tantos pasillos del complejo subterráneo, “Vamos antes que prefiera irme de misión de nuevo”

“¡Hey, no te atrevas! Necesito llenar mi propio reporte y hay ciertos detalles que necesito corroborar”, el recién llegado apresuro su paso no sin antes desearle suerte al nuevo recluta.

Benji volteo al escuchar a su hermano suspirar y observar una ligera sonrisa aparecer en su rostro ante esos dos; y proseguir a sellar una tarjeta de ingreso con un hueco en la máquina de registro en la pared (que El Salvador también usó antes de seguir a su primo) y pedir una tarjeta blanca a la chica del escritorio para entregarla al menor. Acto seguido ambos se introdujeron al complejo.

“Espero que recuerdes lo que estudiamos estos días”, dijo su hermano mientras caminaban por los pasillos que albergan diversos cubículos con vidrios empañados por las máquinas de vapor que permitían el funcionamiento de otras herramientas, “los crupier desearan saber que tan bien informado estás sobre la agencia, ¿recuerdas todo?”

“Por supuesto”, cabeceo el nuevo recluta mientras paseaba su mirada a su alrededor, “sus siglas significan ‘Espionaje, Defensa, Consultoría e Investigación’ y está organizado en cuatro divisiones; una por cada país del globo”, vio a su hermano asistir y decidió continuar, “cada división porta una insignia inspiraba en el escudo de uno de los países”

“¿Cuáles son?”

“La división de espionaje tiene el diamante amarillo como escudo del país Topacio, el departamento de Defensa tiene la espada azul como insignia del país Turquesa, así mismo el ala de Consultoría tiene al corazón carmín como sello por el país Granate y finalmente la rama de Investigación tiene el trébol oliva como símbolo por el país Malaquita”

“¿Y como están divididos los puestos dentro de la organización?”

“La división está basada en la baraja de 52 cartas, por eso su sobrenombre ‘Casa de Naipes’, el rango más bajo siendo los naipes que tiene asignado un número, cada país cuenta con un grupo de naipes excepto por las cartas de mayor rango que son 12 miembros que dirigen en la cima”

“¿Y qué función tiene ese número?”

“En realidad ninguno, pero entre más alto tu número es muy probable que mayor sea la dificultad de tu misión asignada o que otros miembros te tomen como líder de una misión conjunta entre divisiones.”

“Bien, ¿siguiente rango?”

“Las cartas reales que sólo pueden ser 12 miembros, tres personas por cada país; el de menor rango son los Jack, usualmente consejeros y guardianes del Rey y Reina”, Benjamin no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar cada detalle que su hermano le inculcó antes de su prueba, “le siguen el Rey y la Reina, quienes tienen el mismo grado de poder dentro de la Agencia; pero las Reinas se encargan de los asuntos públicos y control de daños”, como una madre pensó el menor, “mientras los Reyes se encargan de los asuntos internos y educación de los Naipes”, asemejando a un padre estricto.

“¿Qué hay de los Ases?”

“No existen”, Javier le miró instándole a continuar, “en teoría no existen pero en la práctica un Rey se convierte en As para no comprometer su identidad durante misiones de campo de ser necesaria su intervención”, su hermano mayor sonrió y Benjamín respondió el sentimiento con una gran sonrisa suya.

“Bien, ¿qué son los Jokers?”, Javier se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de su hermano llegando al que seguramente sería el cuarto de la prueba para Benjamin.

“Hmm, los Jokers son los mensajeros entre las cuatro Casas de Naipes y su anonimato debe ser total, sólo el Rey sabe quienes son debido a que manejan información de carácter vital entre países”, Benji rebusco un poco entre su memorias, “Ya que las Reinas son quienes manejan los asuntos públicos se consideró más seguro mantenerles no informados para evitar la extracción de sus identidades en caso de extorsión. Es por eso que usualmente los Jack son personas de confianza de la Reina mientras los Jokers lo son para los Reyes”

Javier suspiro aliviado: su hermano lo haría bien en su prueba.

“Uhm… ¿puedo preguntar algo?”, el menor miraba expectante a su hermano mayor.

“Lo estás haciendo”

“Tú sabes a qué me refiero”

“Adelante”

“¿Es cierto que los Reyes de Espadas y Trébol están juntos?”, muchos de los mitos urbanos decían eso y Benjamín tenía ahora una fuente de primera mano.

“No relevante a tu prueba”, evadió Javier antes de tocar la puerta y abrirla al recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

“¡Oh, vamos!”, se quejo el menor al mismo tiempo que su hermano le indicaba entrar con una seña de la mano; para ingresar posterior a Benjamín cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Bueno al menos ya sabía que investigaría apenas fuera aceptado.

“Nos complace tenerte entre nosotros, futuro agente Belice”, exclamaban una de las cuatro personas sentadas en una mesa de media luna, cada uno con el respectivo uniforme de su rama.

¡Pasaría esta prueba con brillantes honores!


	14. Clases de Inglés [Intercambio Cultural]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 14] Intercambio Cultural  
> [Resumen] La clase del profesor Kirkland debe preparar exposiciones sobre sus paises de origen  
> [Personajes] Todos los latinos nuevamente, plus paises no latinos! Apariciones de UK, USA & Cánada
> 
> Nota: Porqué quién no le tocó exponer en clases sobre algun país/estado al azar lol
> 
> Sus edades van de los 7-8 a los 14/15.

Era un hermoso día soleado con la perfecta temperatura en verano, las nubes esponjosas surcando los cielos lentamente; proyectando sus sombras en el suelo, un viento fresco jugaba con las hojas de los árboles donde los pájaros se posaban entre las ramas dando cantos y gorjeos entre ellos.

Un perfecto viernes de vacaciones de verano... si ninguno de los niños presente en el cuarto tuvieran que asistir a clases de verano de inglés con el profesor Arthur Kirkland.

Varios de los presentes soltaron un suspiro acompañados del sonido de lápices deslizándose sobre hojas de papel escribiendo lo que el profesor inglés escribía en la pizarra. No entendían por que sus padres habían decidido meterlos a un curso de verano... ¡si todos eran bien portados!

Salvador, de 12 años, resopló fastidiado en su asiento aun escribiendo hasta que notó un papelito siendo depositado en su pupitre de parte de Rodrigo (con Fernanda en el asiento detrás de él riendo) quien apuntaba a Luis Ángel saludando desde el otro extremo del salón. Después del primer día el profesor separó a varios que platicaban más que poner atención; Salva y Luis fueron unos de tantos.

Abriendo la nota con cuidado de no llamar la atención del profe, Salva leyó una reta de pokémon después de clases. Dando un vistazo para confirmar que el mayor estaba aún escribiendo, respondió que aceptaba y con cuidado agitaba su mano para que su amigo panameño tomará la nota, quien se la entregó a Aarón, luego Jaden y finalmente al catracho.

Justo a tiempo, pensó el salvadoreño; ya que el profesor tapaba el plumón usado para escribir sobre la prueba a mediados del curso: una presentación oral para el lunes.

El coro de quejidos no se hizo esperar mientras el profesor pedía calma con un ademán de manos.

"Now now", comenzó el profesor no pudiendo evitar una risa ligera por la esperada reacción en sus alumnos, "no se pongan nerviosos será una presentación rápida es sólo para medir su nivel hasta ahora"

"Eso no es justo", exclamó María (de 14 años) con un acento al hablar en inglés; ella se sentaba en el pupitre frente a Rodrigo, "Matt, Alfred, Benji, Blanca, Alex y Aaron hablan inglés desde bebés"

"Es por eso que la ortografía y gramática también serán calificadas", respondía con calma el profesor ("OK, that's good", dijo la pequeña venezolana); los niños angloparlantes no eran raros en sus clases, usualmente los padres les inscriben para reforzar de forma extracurricular lo visto en la escuela, "¿alguna otra duda más?"

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que Matthew, uno de los cinco sentados al frente, levantó la mano.

"¿Cuál será el tema?", preguntaba el joven rubio de cabello ondulado.

"Los territorios de América", y antes de que Alfred abriera la boca agregó, "Y no me refiero a los estados, si no al continente entero"

Otro coro de quejas inundó el salón.

"There there", pidió el profesor para hacer silencio, "no será nada muy complejo; sólo lo básico como el nombre oficial, lugar respecto a territorio y algunos datos más", al parecer eso calmó a muchos; "traigan listas sus presentaciones para proyectarlas, pueden mandarlas al dropbox de la clase"

Una vez que todo quedó claro y se repartieron los países el profesor Kirkland dio por terminada la clase; los menores efusivamente levantándose de sus pupitres para guardar sus útiles y las risas comenzaban a inundar el aula cuando los grupitos de amigos se formaban nuevamente mientras dejaban el edificio del curso veraniego.

"¿Vos qué piensan poner en sus presentaciones?", preguntaba Sebastián con una malteada en mano mientras el gran grupo del curso se encontraban en un arcade en el centro comercial a medio camino del curso a sus casas; sus padres les permitían estar ahí para recogerlos más tarde apenas salieran de sus trabajos.

"Não sei", le respondía Luciano inclinándose hacía la dirección de su amigo y alegrarse cuando este le dejaba tomar un poco de la malteada usando la misma pajilla, "beijo indireto Sebas"

"¿No queres uno directo?", reía el primo de Martín cerrando los ojos esperando ("No no no no", regañaba el susodicho a su familiar que gusta de coquetear con el brasileño).

"Manuu, miralos Manu; tu papá y yo no te criamos así jovencito", decía el primo argentino.

"Pucha, ¿desde cuándo soy papá? Y consiganse un cuarto", exclamaba el chileno siguiendo el juego a su compañero, "Es la pubertad Martín, ya se le pasará"

"Yo pondré sobre las Galápagos y Charles Darwin, ya saben la teoría de la evolución", respondió Pancho mientras se encontraba buscando información sobre el tema, "y cómo Ecuador tiene la más alta concentración de ríos por kilómetro cuadrado; el profe dijo que no tenía que ser muy complicado.."

"Yo, de Machu Picchu", Miguel respondía mientras comía un pedazo de pizza, "Mi abuelo siempre platica de su visita allá; además como la coca cola es superada por la inka kola en consumo; sólo en dos países pasa eso y Perú es uno"

Una risa distrajo al grupo para voltear a ver cómo Daniel y Julio jugaban hockey de mesa; con el paraguayo anotando un punto más. Teniendo de audiencia a Abel, Jaden y Alex en espera de su turno.

"Creo que pondré sobre el lago Titicaca y el salar de Uyuni", comentaba Julio mientras tomaba el disco para colocarlo sobre la mesa de juegos nuevamente, "¿sabían que el primero es el lago navegable a mayor altitud y el segundo el mayor desierto de sal continuo y alto del mundo?", aprovechando una distracción del paraguayo, logró empatar el marcador nuevamente, "Cuando Dani y yo nos casemos, lo voy a llevar ahí"

Los espectadores sólo rieron ("¡Ya tiene todo preparado!") después de hacer sonidos y un silbido de sorpresa (por parte de Alex).

"Como Surinam es el país más pequeño de Sudamérica y el único donde se habla neerlandés", comentó Jades mientras cambiaba lugares con Daniel luego de terminar su partido con el boliviano.

Del otro lado de establecimiento, los gemelos mexicanos estaban haciendo fila para cambiar sus tickets ganados por premios junto a Benjamín, María y Blanca; con el menor del grupo hablando efusivamente del país que le tocó.

"¿Did you know Blue Hole, en Belice, es un conjunto de cavernas en el mar y se puede observar desde el espacio? Y es uno de los puntos de buceo más cotizados del planeta", decía el menor mientras miraba su celular esperando su turno para comprar más créditos para juegos con el dinero que su hermano mayor le entregó.

"Nosotros tenemos la cueva de los cristales gigantes de Naica en México", comentó Pedro al menor mientras su hermana escogía su premio.

"También cómo la península de Yucatán fue el punto de impacto del meteorito que mató a los dinosaurios", continuo la gemela mientras ahora Pedro intercambiaba sus tickets.

"En Venezuela está la catarata más alta del mundo, el Salto Ángel", María decía al mismo tiempo que miraba las vitrinas para calcular que tantos dulces podía pedir.

En la maquinitas de peleas Gregorio y René se encontraban compitiendo uno contra el otro, detrás de ellos Vicente y Ana hablaban de sus presentaciones.

"Cuba tiene el ave más pequeña del mundo: se le llama el zunzuncito o elfo de las abejas y es endémico del país", comentaba el mayor mostrándole fotos a la chica.

"¡Que bonito!", Ana mientras tanto buscaba una fotos diferentes, "en Nicaragua el teatro nacional Rubén Darío es considerado por el New York Times el mejor teatro de Latinoamérica por su diseño acústico"

Salvador y compañía (más la hermana mayor de Rodrigo) se encontraban en el local de comida rápida vecino pidiendo sus combos de alimentos; con Alfred de la mano con un niño más pequeño recién llegado al vecindario llamado Erik Okpik, oriundo de Groenlandia y vecino de los hermanos rubios. Todos compartiendo curiosidades de sus países asignados.

"Vamos diles lo que me comentaste", alentaba el rubio al menor quien luego de clases se había acercado a él para comentarle unas cosas de la tarea.

"...", el menor aún era muy tímido, al convivir mayormente con los hermanos rubios.

"Si quieres yo te digo uno de Costa Rica", decía la chica de pañoleta roja, "el 25% de su extensión está dedicada a reservas naturales y la caza deportiva está prohibida"

"Colombia es el único país de América del Sur que tiene costas en el océano Pacífico y en el Mar Caribe", sonrió la chica mayor al menor, "Y el segundo de los países más ricos en biodiversidad del mundo"

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio pero los chicos escucharon al menor hablar.

"No existe ninguna carretera en Groenlandia, si queremos movernos de una aldea a otra o de una ciudad a otra se usan el avión, barco o trineos de perros o moto nieve en invierno", exclamó el chico mientras se iba escondiendo detrás de Alfred poco a poco rehuyendo de la atención sobre él.

Conforme las horas pasaban los integrantes del grupo fueron recogidos por sus padres, hablando efusivamente del proyecto en el camino a casa.

Arthur Kirkland se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito, tomando una taza humeante de su té predilecto, elaborando las clases para siguiente semana cuando las notificaciones sobre las presentaciones siendo depositadas comenzaron a llegar, inclusive Alfred había entregado junto al resto.

Sonrió tomando un sorbo. Aparentemente su grupo estaba emocionado por realizar un intercambio de conocimientos lo más pronto posible.

¡Bloody hell! 

Que buen maestro es.


	15. Yo te Atrapo, Tú me Atrapas [Anime AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 15] Anime AU  
> [Resumen] Fernanda nunca pensó que su vida daría un giro tan brusco al más estilo “protagonista de anime”  
> [Personajes] Principales: Costa Rica & Panamá. Secondario: Belice, Honduras & El Salvador. Menciones: Varios. PanaTica & SalvaHondu
> 
> Tenía que usar este anime, es básicamente mi infancia y “primer” anime oficial que seguía rigurosamente saliendo de clases jajaja;;;

En un dormitorio con paredes pintadas tres cuartos en amarillo pastel, verde claro en la parte restante superior, una franja blanca entremedio de ambos y decorado con muebles blancos; residía un despertador sobre uno de esos muebles que sonaba cada 5 segundos anunciando el comienzo del día para una chica de cabellos oscuros cómodamente descansando entre sus sábanas quien se hundía más entre la suavidad de su cama.

El despertador dejó de sonar repentinamente y la adolescente abrió los ojos de manera perezosa, ajustándose poco a poco a la luz del sol colándose entre las delgadas cortinas de sus ventanas, observando una mancha de color café a un lado del aparato.

"¡Tica vas llegar tarde!", exclamaba lo que parecía un muñequito de león de felpa con alitas y ojos azul oscuro, casi negros, mientras flotaba a la altura de la cara de la chica usando el mechón de su colita para levantar a la chica, quien decidía cubrirse con las sábanas, "¡Tiiiiiicaaaa!"

"Ya voooooy", respondía la muchacha debajo de la sabanas antes de destaparse y ponerse de pie. Bostezo para salir de su habitación para dirigirse al baño, mientras ella se lavaba el rostro y cepillaba sus dientes el 'animalito de peluche' saltaba sobre el control remoto y el televisor se encendió mostrando las caricaturas matutinas, "Benji baja el volumen a eso y no te pongas tan cerca del televisor"

"Ooook", fue la respuesta de la criatura mágica llamada Benjamin, o Benji; mientras Fernanda (Tica para los amigos) comenzaba a buscar su uniforme y retornaba al baño para cambiarse, regresando lista para sólo arreglar su larga cabellera en su acostumbrado peinado, "¡Tica look, salimos en la tele!"

Eso despertó por completo a la adolescente.

Quien se barría sobre sus pies para ver la noticia en el aparato eléctrico y claramente en un video algo granulado (muy posiblemente tomado con un celular) podía verse a la chica combatiendo lo que parecía ser un tornado de fuego haciendo uso de 'trucos de magia con agua' como explicaba el locutor con su acompañante sobre este 'espectáculo ambulante de magia' en distintos puntos de la ciudad desde el inicio de vacaciones.

El noticiero hacía hincapié en el alto grado de presupuesto para lograr tales efectos y el vestuario de la chica; ¡oh! eso ciertamente iba a alegrarle la mañana al catracho de su amigo (quien le daba sus vestuarios después de descubrir sobre sus actividades sobrenaturales). Tomó su pañoleta que el amable de Benji tenía en sus patitas al volar hacia ella y entrar en su bolso; aún de vacaciones la chica tenía que ir a su trabajo de verano en el día y combatir seres elementales en la noche (si es que se hacían presentes).

Bueno ella los había liberado así que... era su responsabilidad.

Suspiró y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con una nota de su hermana mayor, Ana Camila, diciéndole que llegaría tarde por turno doble en su trabajo y le llamará en caso de una emergencia o se contactará con Javier (el amigo y vecino de ambas desde la infancia), preparó un desayuno para ella y Benji y una vez listo tomó su bicicleta para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo.

Una librería, pero no de las típicas cadenas, si no un negocio pequeño y familiar. De esas que tenía varios libros de aspecto antiguo y acomodados en diversos estantes o apilados en la bodega. Fue en dicha bodega al hacer inventario que se topó con un libro de extraña cubierta y detalles en metal y al leer la inscripción de la portada para el registro observó con asombro que paso al terror como se iluminaba.

En instinto lo soltó sólo para ver cómo flotaba a centímetros del suelo de concreto y diversos haces de luz se proyectaban como fuegos artificiales atravesando las paredes y los techos, dejando a la pobre chica asustada dando un grito cuando el último haz de luz desaparecía y el libro finalmente impactó con el suelo.

Luego de eso la costarricense vio surgir a un peluche de leoncito café de entre las páginas del libro. Una explicación después de un episodio bien merecido de histeria (la criatura llorando por no cumplir su tarea y Fer llorando por lo que acaba de suceder) que el guardián le pidió su ayuda para capturar de vuelta la baraja mágica de su antiguo amo.

"Bien sí... sí... te ayudaré", prometió la adolescente para calmar al animalito.

Y es así como horas después de su jornada Fer se encontraba en el parque cercano a donde los últimos rumores decían sobre como un nuevo espectáculo de magia estaba siendo preparado ahí cuando las flores comenzaron a surgir a todo lo ancho de dicho parque como si uno viera un video acelerado.

Portando el uniforme que Luis Ángel, compañero de clases y amigo de la infancia, le había entregado ("¿Quieres que todo el mundo vea tu rostro y tener que explicarlo a la policía? ¿No? Bien, ahora ponte esto") después de terminar su confección en la cafetería vecina y quien también le avisó de los rumores entre las clientes jóvenes.

Benjamín había explicado que esta carta era de las más dóciles del paquete y Tica le hubiera creído si no hubiera sido casi aplastada por una avalancha de pétalos cuando el ser mágico alegremente, al ver a ambos amigos, decidió hacer alarde de su poder para 'alegrarles la noche'.

Escupió un puñado de flores mientras salía de un montículo de flores y pétalos después de capturar al ente, escuchando a Hondu (alias de Luis) riendo; mencionando que sería una gran toma para el videodiario de sus aventuras, también cubierto de pétalos y acostado en un colchón de flores.

Las risas cesaron cuando escucharon pasos y ambos amigos se miraron entre sí, Hondu rápidamente haciéndole señas a Tica para que se escondiera; quien tomó a Benji en manos y se ocultó detrás de algunos arbustos frondosos.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?", exclamaban dos voces al mismo tiempo, "hey, yo pregunte primero"

Quién había llegado no era otro que Salvador, otro compañero de clases, quien parecía tener el peor tino para encontrar a Luis Ángel en varias situaciones extrañas: en esta ocasión cubierto de pétalos en un cama de flores en el medio un parque ya tarde en la noche. Muy posiblemente el salvadoreño volvía de sus prácticas de fútbol.

Tica se disculpó mentalmente de su amigo al dejar que nuevamente se encargará de inventar una historia para cubrir sus actividades y despistar a Salva, no pudo dar un paso más cuando escucho a Salvador toser y preguntarle a su compañero si quisiera que lo acompañará a su casa... últimamente han pasado muchas cosas raras, es mejor no caminar solo de noche (y ambos viven en la misma dirección).

La chica, romántica empedernida desde pequeña, no pudo evitar el impulso y curiosidad asomándose detrás de un tronco y arbustos mirando a sus dos compañeros retirándose del parque caminando lado a lado; Salvador retirando un pétalo del hombro de su mejor amigo...

"Smooth", exclamó Benji flotando a su lado.

¡Aaaaah, ella también quiere romance en su vida!

La siguiente carta tampoco fue difícil de capturar. Además que dió un bonito espectáculo de admirar millones de burbujas de todos los tamaños llevadas por el viento flotando entre los edificios de la ciudad. En esa ocasión Hondu no tuvo que dar explicaciones complicadas de porque se encontraba cerca de las majestuosas fuentes de la ciudad tan tarde a Salvador, quien ofreció llevarlo a una cafetería cercana.

"¡Eso fue una cita!", gritó la chica en el audífono de su celular una vez en casa.

"Claro que no", respondía Hondu algo alejado... muy posiblemente cosiendo el próximo traje.

"¡Of course it was!", aventuró Benji sobre el hombro de la chica.

Un gruñido exasperado fue la única respuesta que ambos obtuvieron.

La carta después de esa fué un poco más complicada de capturar, considerando que los rumores entre los estudiantes del auditorio principal de la ciudad decían que los veladores habían estado escuchando a fantasmas cantar durante sus recorridos nocturnos; al inicio pensando que alguien había entrado sin permiso para solo descubrir que nadie estaba presente mientras los cantos seguía.

Nadie podía culpar a Luis y Fer de pegar unos gritos cuando Benji tiro uno de los carritos de vestuarios mientras buscaban al ente mágico. Pero eso atrajo al entre que aceptó ser recapturada si el grupito se ofrecía de espectadores; el hecho que la cámara pudiera filmar a la criatura mágica fue un bonus.

Lo complicado se presentó cuando al tener que escabullirse fuera del recinto sin ser capturados; lo fácil fue ocultarse entre los camerinos y bodegas; Benjamin fingiendo ser parte de los accesorios de un set. Lo mejor que pudieron encontrar fue una ventana abierta en lo alto de una pared, con el guardián de las cartas flotando y avisando que podían salir después de que el guardia de turno pasará.

Ambos amigos salieron sin problemas, o casi; uno de los guardias pareció escuchar el grito ahogado de Tica al caer y apresuró su andar hacia la ubicación, lo que provocó que Luis Ángel entrará en pánico y al evitar que la cámara se cayera dejó caer casi todo su peso en uno de sus pies y torciendo su tobillo derecho.

Al menos Tica lo ayudó a salir de la propiedad hasta una calle cercana, sentándose en un banco de una parada de autobús.

"¡Qué aventura! Quedará genial para el video, ouch", Hondu sonrió a su amiga mientras tomaba el aparato en manos, procedió luego a depositarlo a su lado y retiró el zapato para ver su tobillo, "Bueno pudo ser peor, no cre... eeeh ¡¿Salva, qué haces aquí?!", Hondu noto entonces a su amiga brillando por su ausencia.

Increíble.

"Pizza con los chicos del equipo y ¿qué te pasó a tí?", decía el otro adolescente sentándose a un lado del catracho, "tengo algo para estos casos y vendas"

"Ah gracias", exclamaba el de ojos ámbar sonriendo al de ojos café, quien se sonrojaba levemente y exclama un rápido 'no es nada'.

Tica pidió ser madrina de la boda durante la llamada telefónica, con Benji pidiendo un pastel de tres leches en el fondo.

La siguiente aventura no fue fácil cómo había contemplado inicialmente había creído que sólo se trataba del elemental del viento haciendo demostración de su fuerza durante una tormenta en la ciudad; cuando en realidad habían sido dos cartas en la misma actividad.

Hondu con impermeable se protegía detrás de un árbol mientras estaba a las afueras de la ciudad donde el poder del viento era mayor, con Tica buscando una manera de pelear con el ente usando las cartas a su disposición, haciendo uso de la carta del ente del bosque para dificultar los ataques directos del viento y capturarle en un capullo de lianas y ramas.

Nunca esperaron el rayo que cayó a escasos metros de capullo a modo defensivo de su compañero.

Mucho menos esperaban un ataque a escasos segundos de hacer uso de su poder mágico.

Tica se cubrió con sus brazos al encontrarse arrodillada en el suelo del cansancio.

La cámara en mano de su amigo en cambio capturó el momento en el que una sombra descendía sobre Tica proyectando un escudo sobre ellos donde la bestia del trueno rebotó hacia atrás con la fuerza de respuesta del impacto.

"¡Rápido, el encantamiento!", exclamó una segunda voz masculina pero no pertenecía a Salvador. Tica abrió los ojos para observar a otro adolescente de cabellos marrón café que usaba una bandana blanca con detalles negros que no había visto antes frente ella a modo de barrera usando una manta (capa?) de donde el escudo había surgido, "¡Antes que se recupere!"

"Si... ¡SI!", fue así como cada carta fue recapturada, pero sólo una flotó a la mano de la chica, "ah...", tuvo que voltear cuando su amigo se acercó corriendo a ella llamándola y cuando volteó el muchacho se había ido, "gra... cias?"

"Tica, ¿estas bien? Hey... no te paso nada... ¿verdad?... ¿Tica?"

"¡Aaaaah! ¿Le viste? ¡Es guapisimo!"

"... ¿Es en serio?"

Esa noche Luis Ángel estuvo muy tentado de mutear a la chica durante su llamada, ya que ella no dejaba de 'fangirlear' sobre el misteriosos caballero de brillante armadura. Benji jugando videojuegos y comiendo un pedazo de pastel en el fondo.

"Fernanda", comentó el dueño de la librería hacia donde la chica se encontraba cargando una caja de libros para restablecer los estantes, "Te presentó a Rodrigo, tu nuevo compañero del turno de la tarde; por favor te encargo le expliques cómo en el día al día"

Cierto, pensó la chica mientras acomodaba la caja en una silla, el patrón prefería que hubieran dos personas atendiendo y en la tarde sólamente Fer había estado disponible.

"Mucho gu...", Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de sobremanera al ver a su nuevo co-empleado; ¡era el chico que le rescato!, "¡gusto! Es-espero que nos llevemos bien"

"Yo también, mucho gusto Fernanda"

"Ah puedes decirme Fer, todos mis amigos lo hacen"

"Bueno Fer en qué puedo ayudarte"

Nunca en su vida la adolescente se sintió en una novela de romance. Esperaba que Rodrigo estuviera buscando novia además de su misión de recapturar a la baraja nuevamente.

Benji no fue tan discreto; apenas el jefe se retiró escaleras arriba a su vivienda, el guardián de las cartas salió de su acto de peluche sentado abrazando el frasco de propinas para volar hacia el nuevo 'rival'. Consiguiendo que Rodrigo ('Pueden decirme Roro, toda mi familia lo hace') explicará que al igual que Tica su misión era capturar las cartas para evitar que provocarán algún destrozo de mayor magnitud; su familia había sido encomendada de ello por una persona perteneciente a una familia rival del mago creador de la baraja.

Su mejor amigo miraba al chico detenidamente, Fer le había mandado un texto apenas tuvo un momento libre, claramente especulando que tanto sería verdad o si realmente estaba de su lado...

"¿Tú que piensas?", comentaba Hondu tomando un frappé mientras veía a Benji revolotear alrededor de Roro preguntandole más sobre esta 'familia rival'.

"Que es muy lindo", su respuesta le ganó un ligero golpe en el brazo, "¡HEY!"

"Lo digo enserio"

"Y yo también... pero entre más ayuda mejor, ¿no?"

".... Supongo"

Roro resultó ser muy bien aliado contra las siguiente cartas, en su mayoría inofensivas (con algunas peculiaridades que el chico aportaba la información de Benji); Hondu no podía evitar pensar que realmente estaba presencian cómo el romance estaba floreciendo entre esos dos...

Roces accidentales que lentamente se convirtieron en toques tímidos de manos.

Miradas que antes no eran percibidas ahora eran miradas secretas entre ellos.

Sonrisas antes cordiales ahora contenían una calidez hacia el otro.

Un día Luis los sorprendió dandose un beso entre los estantes de la librería.

El catracho pegó un grito y se disculpó por interrumpir, llevando a un confundido Benji a comer helado como disculpa para que ambos tórtolos sonrojados tuvieran tiempo de calidad que no involucran magia y peligro.

Y al parecer la influencia de ambos se estaba extendiendo porque la siguiente vez que distrajo a Salvador ("Partido en la cancha cerca del puerto") y para darles tiempo a ambos de esconderse (¿Una persona? Fácil, ¿Dos? No tanto) Luis no lo pensó dos veces antes de abrazar al chico ligeramente más alto del cuello y estamparle un beso.

Mayor sorpresa fue Salvador respondiendo el beso.

De camino a sus casas, rojos y tomados de la mano, se preguntó si realmente había estado pensando.

Pero eso no importo más cuando Salvador sonrojado y balbuceando le invitó a comer al bulevar del puerto.

"Si", fue la respuesta para alivio del chico de ojos café.

Luis se sorprendió al escuchar a Rodrigo disculparse durante la llamada de esa noche, aparentemente Tica se había ofrecido para cocinar en su departamento; Benji alegre diciendo que olía delicioso en el fondo.

Aparentemente nadie le dijo a Tica y Hondu que ser pareja y amigo, respectivamente, de Rodrigo veía con ciertas sorpresas:

Ambos se encontraban siendo escrutinados por una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos, una orquídea entre mechones, observando desde el marco de la entrada al departamento del panameño. Los dos adolescentes presentes cuidando de su amigo después de una aparatosa caída al combatir a una de las cartas más 'juguetonas' pero 'rudas' de la baraja.

"... ¿María?", preguntó el novio de Tica, su pareja con cuchara en mano para alimentarlo, "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Tu otra hermana estaba preocupada por no recibir noticias tuyas", comentó la chica de ojos verdes mirando todo el recinto, "Ahora veo porque"

Aparentemente Rodrigo era el menor de cuatro hermanos (dos mujeres y dos varones).


	16. Con Amigos Así... [Amistades]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 16] Amistades  
> [Resumen] Porque existen diferencias entre amigos y mejores amigos  
> [Personajes] Casi todo el continente americano nuevamente. 
> 
> Quise terminar el evento en un tono alegre porque mi semana fue bastante estresante al final.

No era poco inusual mirar a un gran grupo en traje saliendo con carpetas en manos de alguno de los edificios pertenecientes a la OEA. De hecho era una vista muy común para los residentes y turistas de Washington DC.

Entre platicas para resolver las diferencias y avanzar objetivos comunes; además de diseñar mecanismos de seguimiento para lo anterior, el día se había acortado hasta llegar al final del horario laboral. Por lo que las naciones presentes se encontraban caminando en dirección a sus respectivos hoteles, con algunos grupos formándose, platicando de sus últimas aventuras en territorio gringo.

Alguien (Venezuela o Cuba muy posiblemente) había propuesto ir al bar que frecuentaban cuando estaban de visita ('¡Bendita sea tener credenciales certificadas por sus gobiernos para estas ocasiones!'). Y muchos de los presentes habían reído cuando se escuchó un rotundo no de Ecuador.

"Yo soy siempre él que termina cargando a José Manuel cuando se pasa de copas"

"Y es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo"

Los demás rieron fuerte, mientras Colombia acusaban en risas a gemelos México por ser quienes le daba alas a los demás cuando bebían.

"Nosotros sólo hacemos nuestro deber cívico de mejores amigos de todos"

La risa atrajeron la atención de varios transeúntes, mientras miraba al grupo acercándose al estacionamiento donde varios autos estaban estacionados, su mayoría rentados para moverse en la ciudad para las naciones.

"Bueno yo sólo advierto, yo no le voy a pagar la fianza a nadie otra vez... especialmente a ti Gregorio"

"Lo sé Blanca, porque lo más seguro es que termines con nosotros detrás de rejas, ¿verdad René, Alex?"

"Oui/Yes"

El gran grupo se colocó cerca del estacionamiento para afinar los planes de salida. Especialmente concerniente a las naciones "menores", aún con un pase era difícil hacerles pasar por mayores (considerando que sus verdaderas edades superaban a las del humano promedio).

"¡We can go to the movies and some arcade in a mall!", exclamó con júbilo Belice mientras miraba a Surinam y Guyana esperando por respuesta de sus usuales compañeros de travesuras en estas reuniones, que fue afirmativa, "¡Perfect!"

"Por favor no hagan ningún destrozo... como las ultimas 4 veces"

"We promise"

Pero nadie vio a los tres amigos cruzar sus dedos detrás de sus espaldas mientras sonreían a los mayores. Quienes habían desviado su atención al otro grupo que a veces era difícil pasarles por adultos en bares, conformados por Bolivia, Guyana Francesa y los centroamericanos (menos Nicaragua y Guatemala).

"¿Y ustedes vienen?"

"Si hay comida porque no"

"Mas te vale no robarme mis papas fritas esta vez"

"¡Pero si los buenos amigos se comparten todo Tica!"

"¡Tú y Salva se comen todo si pudieran de mi plato y el de Roro!"

"...Restaurant Bar entonces"

Paraguay había sonreído ofreciéndose a cuidarlos, le gustaba hablar con ellos y además así limitar su consumo etílico, un plus era que siempre tenía una divertida noche en compañía de ellos.

"Dani, no te dejes influenciar por Julio... sus buenas ideas nunca lo son"

"HEY"

"¡Pero son divertidas!"

"¡SEBAS LO ESTAMOS PERDIENDO!"

Estableciendo la ubicación del local al que irían el grupo comenzó a dividirse para subir en grupo más pequeños en los autos prestados dirigirse a sus hoteles y cambiarse para verse ahí. 

En camino a su respectivo auto Estados Unidos comentó que necesitaba amarrarse las agujetas (siempre se cambiaba de zapatos formales a unos más cómodos al final de las reuniones) pero apenas subió la mirada observó a su hermano y los gemelos caminando más rápido riendo entre ellos.

"Rápido, rápido antes que se de cuenta"

"Matt, enciende el carro"

"¡ON IT!"

"¡YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!"

Ciertamente podrían ser un grupo disparejo y con sus diferencias ocasionales pero al final del día todos sabían que tenían "mejores amigos" en los demás.


End file.
